The Legend of Izaya!
by Sakusha Saelbu
Summary: Shinra is up to mischief as he tries to get Shizuo and Izaya to get along however his approach will also provide him with loads of entertainment. Contains Shizaya!
1. The Adventure Begins!

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warnings: Contains yaoi, yes that means Shizaya!

x

x

* * *

x

x

"So this is your bright idea? You think that playing a video game with the flea will make us get along." Shizuo said in a highly skeptical tone as he sat on the other side of Shinra's couch holding a video game console controller.

On the other side of the couch one equally doubtful informant sat with another console controller in his hand, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but there however they both owed Shinra a favor he just decided to cash in, they had no idea they would have to do it at the same time.

So here they were on a Saturday morning instead of Shizuo believing he was there to be dissected or have DNA taken or maybe even have some blood work done he was invited to play video games with his worst enemy.

However for Izaya he thought Shinra was just going to ask for some information free of charge or ask him to not bother his headless girlfriend for work so he could romance her in peace never in his wildest dreams that this is what Shinra had in mind for his favor.

Anyway now they were stuck playing video games so close to each other, not allowed to inflict mental or physical harm to one another in hopes they would bury the almost in the decade in the making hatchet.

"_**What a moron**_." The two supposed enemies' thoughts mirrored. "So what kind of console is this? It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before." Izaya asked as he looked at something that looked like the three-way love child of the PlayStation, X-Box, and Nintendo Wii hooked up to Shinra's large screen LCD television.

"Something I came up with in my spare time, I decided to try my hand at electronics how hard can it be I've put together people before." Shinra said dismissively as Shizuo and Izaya both felt the urge to run for the nearest exit be it door or window no matter how high up they were.

"Now shall we begin, I think you should play this game it's an action adventure game I'm sure you'll enjoy." Shinra smiled a mischievous smile that caused chills to go down both Shizuo and Izaya's spines as he turned on the game console.

"Oh I completely forgot I have to meet a client I'll have to do this another time." Izaya said as he made to get up. "Yeah and I'm sure Tom needs me for something, you know shaking down some asshole or something…" Shizuo said as Izaya provided him with an out.

"Nonsense I took the liberty of asking your secretary Namie and she said your schedule is clear for a while and I asked Tom to give you some time off no need to thank me." Shinra said as the game began to load.

"Oh how wonderful." Izaya said. "Yeah that's great." Shizuo said. They sighed in unison sitting back down to accept their fate however they did not expect what happened next, the screen grew brighter and whiter by the second as they covered their eyes to avoid being blinded.

Suddenly a feeling of electricity surging through the controllers and into their bodies pulsated however it didn't harm them, but they did feel strange and then in a flash of light they vanished. [Did it work?] Celty appeared from the kitchen with a tray of drinks and snacks.

"Like a charm I have to thank dad for letting me borrow this." Shinra smirked as he sat down on the couch with Celty and turned to watch the television as to see the title screen: _**The Legend of Izaya**_.

x

x

* * *

x

x

"Shizuo! Shizuo wake up!" A female voice filtered through the air as Shizuo awoke on an unfamiliar bed. "What the hell?" Shizuo snapped awake to see him dressed in a plain beige shirt and dark blue sleeping pants.

"Shizuo you need to hurry the Princess' birthday is today and you need to bring the gift you bought for the party, the entire kingdom is invited, but you were invited as the special guest, the Princess insisted." A middle-aged woman with long blonde hair stood in his doorway.

She was dressed in a simple cotton blue sundress with a white apron tied to her front and brown suede boots. "Who the hell are you?" Shizuo asked.

"You must be still asleep I'm your mother now get moving!" She shouted before slamming the door. "And watch your language!" She yelled from behind the door.

"Shinra this is your doing!" Shizuo shouted. [**Yep you got that right, oh and don't try to talk out loud only you can hear me through the headset I'm wearing**.] Shinra's voice echoed through his mind.

"Lucky me." Shizuo muttered. "By the way Shizuo I left your clothes on your desk hurry up and get dressed!" His 'mother' yelled from downstairs.

"Guess I have no choice but to play along." Shizuo sighed as he saw a green tunic, tan pants, brown soft leather boots matching gloves, and green hat. "You've got to be kidding." He groaned as he quickly got changed.

[**Hey don't just strip in front of us what if Celty falls for you because of your muscular body not everyone is as fit as you**!] Shinra wailed only to groan in pain most likely from a punch in the stomach from Celty.

"It's your own damn fault." Shizuo muttered as he wished he had a cigarette to calm himself down. "Don't you look great? The Princess will be happy to see you in those." His 'mother' smiled as Shizuo came down stairs handing Shizuo a small gift wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper.

"Yeah whatever I'm going now." Shizuo muttered as he instinctively knew where to go or rather it was hard to get lost, just head in the direction of the giant stone castle that's where princesses live, right?

"Ah Shizuo a pleasure to see you my boy and you have the Princess' gift how nice I'm sure the Princess will love it." A friendly guard grinned he was strangely reminiscent of Simon.

Shizuo just blankly looked at him before walking into the castle passing various guards and servants who nodded, smiled, and greeted him cheerfully for some reason made him even more pissed off to be stuck inside a game video game.

"Damn cheerful people." Shizuo grumbled as he reached a large wooden double door, he somehow knew was the Princess' room. With a sigh he opened the door and went inside to his surprise he saw the Princess.

A golden tiara placed on top of long black silken hair cascaded off of slender shoulders that revealed flawless pale skin, a long swan like neck that had a matching golden choker wrapped around it, also clothed in a white and red corset, multi-layered dress that hugged a lithe chest then bellowed out around the waist, matching white long gloves covered lean, yet fit arms and petite hands.

However the Princess was someone quite familiar to him as he stared into disgruntled crimson eyes. "Izaya is that you?" Shizuo gaped as Izaya sighed and nodded his head soon Shizuo was laughing rather hysterically earning a poisonous glare from said Princess.

"Damn you it's not funny!" Izaya shouted as he lifted up the skirt part of his dress so he could move more easily to reveal what looked like thigh-length white leather boots due to high up they seemed to go, not that Shizuo was looking.

"So it looks like Shinra is playing a joke on us." Shizuo said finally managing to stop laughing long enough to talk. "No kidding anyway you shouldn't laugh at me that getup you're in just as ridiculous tunics and tights?" Izaya raised an eyebrow as Shizuo's face turned a bit red he forgot what he had on.

"At least it's not a dress." Shizuo retorted. "So do you have any idea how we get out of this game?" He asked Izaya. "Play the game of course! Shinra already explained to me before you got here that we have to play the game to the end in order to get out." Izaya replied.

"So what to do next I want to get the hell out and away from you as soon as possible." Shizuo asked. "To the ballroom for the party, it's my birthday after all." Izaya smirked as he looked down at the gift in Shizuo's hands.

"Don't take this too personal the game gave me this gift I didn't actually get you this!" Shizuo blushed as Izaya's smirk only widen. "Whatever Shizu-chan let's get a move on." Izaya went out the door walking surprisingly graceful in those high-heeled boots.

x

x

* * *

x

x

As soon as they reached the ballroom the music stopped playing, "Presenting Princess Izaya!" A guard bellowed as everyone began to clap and cheer. "Bet you are loving this." Shizuo muttered going down the stairs as Izaya practically skipped down the stairs beside him.

"Well, maybe just a little bit." Izaya replied soon they made it down the stairs to face an older man who resembled an older Izaya he was clearly the King as he dressed in royal attire and wearing a crown.

"My dearest Izaya today is your eighteenth birthday you're an adult and soon you will be ruling over this kingdom with that kind and gentle heart of yours, leading this kingdom into another era of peace and prosperity." The King smiled warmly at his 'daughter'.

"_Yeah right this place will go up in flames of destruction with Izaya laughing manically the entire time_." Shizuo thought as a clear picture of people screaming in the streets as houses burned all around them all the while Izaya sitting on the throne watching it all grinning and cackling madly.

"Shizuo you can give the first gift I'm sure it's quite special." The King smiled warmly at him snapping him out of his little daydream. "Yeah sure…here Izaya take it." Shizuo muttered as the people thought he was just shy not annoyed.

"Thanks Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned as he took the gift however before he could open it, the ballroom doors slammed open as a taller than normal male stood in the doorway.

He had dark green looking skin his orange-red hair contrast greatly with his complexion, he was quite muscular dressed in charcoal and green colored armor and black cloak that underside was red, carrying a large sword with him.

"Ganondorf what are you doing here?" The King yelled as the people gasped except Izaya and Shizuo who looked on confusion. "A party for the Princess and I wasn't invited." His deep voice echoed within the ballroom as the people sans Izaya and Shizuo shivered in fear.

"How come he wasn't invite he would have liven up the party that's for sure." Izaya said as no one but Shizuo seemed to have heard him who sighed at Izaya's lack of concern for the situation not that he was nervous he was sure he could kick the guy's ass if he had to.

"How rude and I brought the Princess a present." Ganondorf said as he smirked as a dark portal appeared behind Izaya sucking him in before vanishing. "A one-way trip to the Dark Realm" He chuckled.

"What the hell?" Shizuo yelled as everyone gasped in shock while Ganondorf merely smirked. "Now that the Princess is mine I will be one step closer to obtaining the Triforce." He grinned before his golden eyes zeroed in on Shizuo.

"Now to move on to you Shizuo." Ganondorf smirked however a bright white portal appeared behind Shizuo thus teleporting him to safety. "So those damn meddling fools saved at least one of them no matter all I have to do is wait, he will try to rescue Izaya." Ganondorf chuckled darkly before disappearing.

x

x

* * *

x

x

"Shizuo wake up." A soft elderly man's voice echoed around Shizuo's head as he snapped awake once again on an unfamiliar bed. "I have to stop doing this." Shizuo muttered.

"Who the hell are you?" Shizuo asked as to his shock he was surrounded by several men who looked to be of made of pure light dressed in ancient robes. "Hello Shizuo we are the Ancient Sages." They spoke in unison.

"We were too late to save both you and Izaya from Ganondorf the seal that trapped him in the Dark Realm was weakened due to Izaya reaching the age where the Triforce of Wisdom would appear." One of the Sages spoke.

"You are all connected you had already reached your eighteenth birthday thus the Triforce of Courage appeared on your hand, they call to one another hoping to be reunited, as you can already guess Ganondorf possesses the Triforce of Power." Another Sage explained as the Triforce of Courage glowed on his right hand.

"So he waited until we reached adulthood to kidnap us to get this Triforce, what does it do anyway?" Shizuo asked raising an eyebrow.

"The completed Triforce is able to grant the wish of the possessor, as for the Triforce on your hands it is merely a symbol for which one you each possess. To use the actual power of the complete Triforce one must obtain the physical Triforce pieces, they are each sealed within temples across the lands and only a possessor of the one of the three Triforce symbols can obtain them." One of the Sages spoke.

"So why didn't Ganondorf just get them himself?" Shizuo asked. "He was sealed away to keep away from the Triforce pieces and powerful magic seals keep him from entering, the Goddesses made it that way, they knew the Triforce does not distinguish between good and evil so they at least made it so no evil shall be able to enter the temples in which they are kept." The Sage who woke him up spoke again.

"So I guess I have to get them so I can rescue Izaya and defeat this Ganondorf." Shizuo sighed as they all nodded their heads.

"Here take this it will help you on your journey." A bright light shone on Shizuo's back and in his hand suddenly he had the urge to do a pose as music chimed in the background and red text scrolled above his head as a beautiful sword appeared in his hand and its sheath on his back, it seemed no one was able to see it but Shizuo.

**Text**: **You obtained the Sword of the Goddess! It is still incomplete you must find a way to upgrade your sword in order to defeat Ganondorf only with the complete sword will you be able to fight him**.

"Best of luck your first destination is the Earth Temple we shall teleport you there from then on you are on your own do not worry servants of the Goddesses will help you on your way." One of the Sages said before Shizuo disappeared in a flash of white light.

x

x

* * *

x

x

Meanwhile in the Dark Realm Izaya was locked in a comfortable bedroom, which Izaya was thankful for he didn't want to spend the entirety of the game in a dungeon. "I hope this room is to your liking Princess." Ganondorf spoke as he appeared in the room.

"It's rude to enter a room like that what if I was sleeping or getting ready to take a bath you would have caught me naked." Izaya quipped as Ganondorf had the decency to blush at Izaya's statement.

"You are quite different from what I expect a Princess to behave." Ganondorf commented. "I'm not the crying in the corner damsel in distress type." Izaya huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Brave, are you or is it you truly believe that fool is going to rescue you?" Ganondorf chuckled. "Who Shizu-chan, he would have wished I was actually destroyed in that portal instead of just teleported into another Realm safe, but bored." Izaya replied earning a bewildered look from the villain.

"By the way, is there anything to eat in this place what kind of host doesn't offer his guest refreshments?" Izaya said as he glared at Ganondorf who was taken aback by his boldness. "Uh… yes I'll just go now." Ganondorf murmured in confusion as he left out of the room by door since he was too startled to use his magic.

"Now let's take a look around." Izaya smirked noticing the door wasn't locked. [**Izaya I don't think this is how the game is supposed to go.**] Shinra remarked.

[**It's his own fault for being idiotic enough to not lock it behind him and I'm no damsel in distress I'm not waiting for Shizuo to get his act together to rescue me**.] Izaya replied as he ripped the dress' bottom only leaving the material that clothed his from his upper thighs upward left so he could move better.

"I need to find the way out or at least some sort of weapon so I can defend myself." Izaya murmured sneaking in the shadows something he was an expert at, making his way around the guards who looked like some sort of large boar looking creatures.

Quickly entering the nearest room he was lucky enough to enter the weapons room. "That was convenient." Izaya remarked as he saw a black leather bag and a bunch of daggers and throwing knives at made him grin like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh sharp, perfectly balanced, and comfortable grips oh villains get the best stuff." Izaya gushed as he filled the seemingly bottomless bag with knives taking them all before his eyes locked onto a black cloak that seemed to shimmer.

Giving into the urge he slipped it onto his shoulders suddenly music chimed in the background that only Izaya seemed to be able to hear.

**Text: You obtained the Stealth Cloak! You are able to blend into dark place and shadows easier, you are able to remain invisible while standing still however once you move the effect is gone and you will be visible again. **

"Alright that was strange." Izaya murmured at the red text that appeared above his head. Shrugging his shoulders he proceeded out the door testing out his cloak quite happy sneaking around the guards was easier than ever.

"I can't believe I'm catering to the Princess." Ganondorf's voice echoed down the hall as Izaya found a dark corner and stood as still as possible becoming invisible. After a few moments in which Ganondorf's eyes locked onto the corner he was hidden in the man just shook his head and continued on his way to empty bedroom.

"I believe it's definitely time to find an exit." Izaya murmured as he just decided to find the nearest window and use his parkour skills to get him out of the castle.

Once he found a window he climbed out onto the ledge, seeing a series of balconies, ledges, and stones perfect for handholds Izaya smirked.

"Oh this will be a piece of cake." Izaya grinned excitedly as he jumped, flipped, twirled, and flew effortlessly in the air until he reached a dark corner of the courtyard all the while Celty and Shinra watched from the couch in amazement they knew Izaya was a master of parkour, but seeing it done wearing a dress and heels is another.

_**[That was impressive.] Celty wrote as Shinra merely nodded his head. **_

Suddenly Ganondorf's anger-filled growl filled the air as an alarm sounded. "Guess he found out." Izaya chuckled softly as he managed to get to the gate only to be seen by three Bokoblins armed with cleavers.

"I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but I have to find a large blond idiot and find a way out of this game." Izaya smirked and with a flick of his wrist three throwing knives were lodged in the middle of the Bokoblins heads thus killing them as they vanished in a puff of dark purple smoke.

"_**Hey Celty Izaya is pretty scary you think he'll kill me once he is out of the game?" Shinra asked in a worried tone. [You're a goner.] Celty replied earning a wail of distress from Shinra.**_

Quickly scaling the gate and as an afterthought cutting the ropes that controlled the gate with a throw of another knife Izaya disappeared in the Dark Forest surrounding Ganondorf's castle.

"Wait for Shizuo to rescue me my ass." Izaya muttered.

x

x

* * *

x

x

End of Chapter

Author's Note: This idea came out of nowhere, but I had to write and share it, it was just too damn funny not to. As for the Zelda references, well I'm a fan, but I haven't played the games in a while so things won't be exactly right besides this is the Legend of Izaya. ;D


	2. Steep Learning Curve?

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains yaoi, yes I mean Shizaya!

X

X

* * *

X

X

_**Text: The Earth Temple**_

In a flash of shimmering white light Shizuo appeared before a beautiful expansive temple, it was overgrown with moss, large creeping branches from gigantic trees that towered over the entire building.

"Ok I have to admit it this place is rather nice to look at." Shizuo said. "It is nice of you to agree!" A rather squeaky cheerful voice chirped to his left however all he saw what looked like some sort of tiny ball of light with wings.

"Is that ball of light talking to me?" Shizuo said in a deadpan tone. "Yes, hello Shizuo my name is Teki, your guide and servant of the Goddesses." The ball of light said you could literally imagine the huge grin on its face if it had one.

"Great so what do I have to do?" Shizuo asked. "You have to upgrade your sword and retrieve one of the pieces of the Triforce in the center of the temple is the piece you seek the Triforce of Courage however beware there is a guardian that will kill any intruder trying to claim it." Teki explained.

"I thought only those who had the symbols could even get in?" Shizuo asked. "No anyone who isn't evil can get into the temple, it's just those who carrying the symbols can get the true power of the pieces of the Triforce it doesn't stop people from trying to claim it since it is rather priceless." Teki replied.

"Yeah whatever look just point me in the right direction so I can get this over with." Shizuo muttered. "Rude much! Very well follow me oh and watch your step." Teki warned a bit too late as Shizuo fell down a deep seemingly bottomless hole whether it was on purpose was anyone's guess.

"_**Guess Shizuo shouldn't have been rude to the little fairy." Shinra remarked as Celty nodded her nonexistent head in agreement.**_

"Damn you stupid glow in the dark gnat!" Shizuo tried to smack it as he recovered from face-planting in a puddle of mud. "I can't believe the chosen hero is such an ill-mannered man!" Teki sighed.

"Wait a second I thought evil couldn't enter the temple?" Shizuo asked as they stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the main room of the temple. "Yeah so what's your point?" Teki asked as you could imagine it raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Then explain those things!" Shizuo yelled as he pointed down below to the many monsters swarming the place. "Oh those, well it's a game you need obstacles!" Teki said clearly breaking the fourth wall.

"What?" Shizuo asked in shock. "I said nothing… now get going! You have to rescue the Princess remember." Teki said quickly.

"Please the louse probably is running the place by now Ganondorf is probably trying to find me so he can return the annoying flea." Shizuo muttered as he found a strong enough vine to climb down to the rather obvious large chained door most likely leading deeper into the temple.

"Hey could you be stealthier?" Teki whispered harshly. "Not my style I'm not one to be subtle… hey assholes over here!" Shizuo shouted as the Bokoblins turned to face him and race towards him.

"Well this adventure is over." Teki said as she was shocked to see Shizuo go through them rather quickly with powerful punches and kicks never once drawing his sword. "The hell?" Teki gasped.

"That was easy." Shizuo muttered as a large chest appeared before him after destroying all the enemies. Going over to the chest he opened it as music began to play while a golden glow came from out of the chest.

**Text: You obtained a small key**!

"Okay, I guess I just open it then." Shizuo sighed unlocking the door as the lock and chains fell away before vanishing? "Damn video game logic." He muttered before running into the door before it had a chance to open. (AN: I couldn't resist, I did that a lot while playing Twilight Princess.)

"What the hell?" Shizuo growled in annoyance as he could hear Shinra laughing as well as his smart-ass of a fairy companion before heading inside the next room.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile Izaya was walking around the Dark Forest looking around in boredom, somehow the creepy decrepit moss-covered trees, rotten tree stumps, strange glowing plants, blackened skies, and scary background noises and music did nothing to affect his mood.

"This is so cliché it's almost pathetic." Izaya commented as followed the path before him, daggers armed ready to take care of anything trying to harm him. "Princess…. Princess…" A voice whispered out to him from behind the trees.

Izaya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, it wasn't funny the first time and still isn't funny. "My name is Izaya try to use it." Izaya muttered as he threw one of his throwing knives in the direction of the voice.

Seconds later he heard a yelp and indignations of being let free. "And just what are you?" Izaya asked as he walked up to a dark blue ball of light with wings, one of which was pinned by the knife he threw.

"I'm a fairy my name is Sei your guide and companion." A male voice spoke out from the ball of light. "Great this game has fairies. Well since you're my guide lead me out of here." Izaya said as he unpinned the fairy and placed his knife back in the bag.

"Somehow I doubt Shizuo will need to rescue you, you're scary." Sei shivered. "Thank you Sei." Izaya smiled brilliantly which scared the fairy even more.

"Okay you have to venture into the town at the end of the path there will be someone there who will help you find a way out of the Dark Realm." Sei explained. "By the way you never mentioned how did you find me?" Izaya asked.

"Don't know I'm just programmed this way." Sei replied. "I see… works for me." Izaya said as he decided to go along with the video's game logic.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Back with Shizuo who was now hanging precariously over a large ravine with only a vine holding him up that he had to shimmy across, he was violently cursing his fairy guide who safely floated beside him not providing him with any helpful advice.

"Why the fuck do I need to get this chest again!" Shizuo growled as he inched closer to his destination. "To get an item that will make sure you don't have to shimmy across vines hanging over chasms with most likely spiked rocks below." Teki quipped.

"Well… alright then." Shizuo sighed as he finally reached over to the small plateau which held the treasure chest, he sighed waiting for the music and light show to end as he pulled out a grappling hook.

**Text: You obtained the grappling hook! Now traveling across gorges is easier than ever be careful while aiming!**

"I hate his damn game so much. I am going to murder Shinra when this is over." Shizuo muttered as he armed his grappling hook and aimed for the now noticeable targets marked along the walls.

Upon launching successfully at a target that reached to safety Shizuo smirked until he forgot about the second part to the grappling hook, the recoil as he shouted in alarm being dragged across in high speeds before it released and he landed roughly on the ground face first.

"Wow you suck." Teki said as Shizuo snatched it out of the air and proceeded to shake it angrily. "I never done anything like this before how the hell am I supposed to be instantly good at it?" Shizuo yelled.

"All the other heroes were good at it without much instruction." Teki said. "What instruction?" Shizuo said as red text appeared above his head.

**Text: Press and hold A to launch and just let go of A to release grappling hook. **

"You mean that was there the entire time!" Shizuo bellowed. "Oh before I forget here you go." Teki said as a brown leather pouch appeared in the air and attached itself to Shizuo's belt.

**Text: You obtained the Hero's pouch now you can store items!**

"I hate you so much." Shizuo growled as Teki only chuckled in delight, who knew annoying the hero of destiny was so much fun, she wondered if anyone else knew the joys of annoying Shizuo.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Achoo! Izaya sneezed suddenly. "Bless you, are you catching a cold?" Sei asked as Izaya sighed.

"No it's surprisingly warm in this Dark Realm you would think cold barren chilling weather would be better suited for a realm of evil and darkness." Izaya muttered as they finally reached the town.

"So what's the name of this place?" Izaya asked when suddenly the ever helpful red text appeared.

_**Text: Shadow City**_

"How unoriginal." Izaya sighed with a tsk as he looked around to see it looked to be decorated in dark gothic Victorian style, quite artistic Izaya had to say with its dark shades, iron rod gates, stone homes, and blue torches for light.

"Got to admit it, but I prefer this to the bright cheerful colors of that other Kingdom that place made my eyes bleed." Izaya commented as Sei sighed. "You're a strange person Izaya." Sei said.

"Oh you're too kind." Izaya smiled considering what Sei said as a compliment as Izaya walked around town seeing a clothing store earning a smirk.

"Finally, a change in wardrobe I wanted to get out of these clothes for ages!" Izaya grinned as he skipped inside moments later he came not quite happy, but at least he wasn't in bright colors.

"Damn preset outfits." Izaya murmured as he was now dressed in a black and blood-red corset, black widow spider choker, black metallic tiara, and leather elbow length gloves, incredibly short black pleaded skirt, thigh-length high-heeled boots, and black leather belt with a ruby gem in the middle.

"I think you look great!" Sei chirped cheerfully. "Well I do look good, anyway where is the person who will get us out of here?" Izaya asked.

"Right this way." Sei said as he led Izaya down a back alley to a small shop on the end quite hidden from the beaten path. "Magic Shop I should have known." Izaya sighed as he entered the shop after reading the sign.

"Welcome Princess of Hyrule I have expected your arrival." An elderly woman's voice spoke from a dark corner of the shop. "Please call the Princess, Izaya." Sei said in nervous begging tone as Izaya smiled while holding one of his daggers, it glinting in the lantern light.

"Y…Yes of course I…Izaya." An elderly woman appeared into the light that was the perfect picture of a witch dressed in all black, with a witch's hat, and even a wart on her nose.

"So you'll send my back to where I came from?" Izaya asked his arms crossing over his chest, as a nagging feeling entered in the back of his mind. "Can you hurry this up I think we may have company." He said just as the door broke apart revealing Ganondorf and a few of his soldiers.

"I knew it." Izaya sighed as he pulled out his daggers preparing to fight never noticing the witch's chanting soon he and Sei was swept up into a portal. "Damn it I could have taken him then this game would have been over!" Izaya's voice echoed.

"Damn you old hag where is the Princess?" Ganondorf growled as the witch merely smiled before he snapped her neck and threw the corpse on the ground however instead of a soon to be rotting carcass on the floor it vanished in flash of dark blue light.

"So the hag got away from me, no matter I kidnapped the Princess once I can do it again, it's no mystery Izaya is most likely be trying to find the fool Shizuo." Ganondorf smirked before he vanished in a portal of his own.

X

X

* * *

X

X

A loud roar echoed in the air as an outlandishly giant plant creature that looked like a mutated flower with tentacles hung from the ceiling dripped acid above Shizuo's head. "This game is all kinds of crazy! What the hell is this thing and how the hell am I supposed to kill this thing?" Shizuo yelled to his fairy companion who took refuge far away from the battle.

_**Text: Kalle Demos**_

"You know the other heroes weren't as stupid as this! Look you searched the dungeon for an item then you got said item, it is the game's way of saying use the damn item to defeat the boss monster!" Teki shouted in frustration.

"Fine! No need to be an asshole about it!" Shizuo yelled while ducking and rolling out of the way of the many slime covered tentacles trying to grab at him.

Quickly arming his grappling hook he took aim to the target directly above the plant monster's head, once up in the air Shizuo made quick work at cutting down the tentacles attached to the ceiling.

With a painful wail it crashed to floor cracking the ground, bringing up earth and debris as the giant mutated flower opened up revealing a disgusting huge black and red eyeball, Shizuo released the grappling hook and plunged his sword in the center of the eyeball thus killing the monster.

"I have to admit it that was badass!" Teki cheered as Shizuo stood over his kill and with one last howl the Kalle Demos shriveled up and vanished revealing a floating heart.

"Just what the hell is this?" Shizuo asked as he looked at it with annoyance, it didn't look anything like the Triforce thing he was supposed to get.

"It's a Heart Container!" Teki sighed. Upon grabbing it the red text appeared once more.

**Text: You obtained a Heart Container! Your maximum life energy is increased by one heart. Your life energy will be totally filled.**

With a sigh he looked up to the right corner above his head to now see a bunch of hearts floating in the air. "How come I don't notice these things until after the fact?" He groaned.

"Alright so where is the Triforce thing?" Shizuo asked as soon as he said that the ground he was standing on suddenly began to glow a golden color soon his Triforce symbol began to glow as well, as they started to pulsate in a rhythm.

Looking up at the ceiling a giant mural of a green dragon, which Shizuo didn't see before, but maybe the giant monster covered it, however it was coming to life right before his very eyes.

"Welcome young hero of destiny!" A booming voice echoed all around him. "You fought valiantly and as the holder of the Triforce of Courage I, the Earth Dragon can give this to you!" The voice said as a small golden triangle appeared in Shizuo's hands before vanishing within his Triforce symbol.

**Text: You obtained the Triforce of Courage!**

"Thanks I would have never guessed!" Shizuo yelled at the text. "And as the hero of destiny you must have the complete sword to defeat Ganondorf." The Earth Dragon continued to speak as the dragon's eyes shined a bright red as green energy poured down onto Shizuo's sword that Shizuo instinctively unsheathed and held out, the sword soon lengthened and burned with far more power.

**Text: The Goddess Sword has now been upgraded to The Goddess Longsword, which increases damage dealt and has a longer reach!**

"Is there any way to turn off that annoying feature?" Shizuo asked referring to the game's text. [**Nope sorry it's just there, you will have to deal with it besides how else will you get information**?] Shinra replied.

"So this is our hero of destiny?" The dragon asked Teki as they could not see the text nor hear Shinra's voice so Shizuo looked quite psychotic yelling at thin air. "We can't choose our heroes no matter how much we wish it." Teki replied as the Earth Dragon sighed before turning back into a mural.

"Hey let's get a move on I need to get to the next place and get the other Triforce things right?" Shizuo said to Teki. "Right let's go." Teki said as she led Shizuo out of the room back through the temple however there was a problem.

"Why the hell are these guys still here?" Shizuo as he slashed through several Boko Baba and Deku Baba that kept springing up to attack him.

"Reoccurring enemies, it's another feature of the game!" Teki chirped. "Well those damn annoying weeds are pissing me off!" Shizuo growled as tried to make his way out of the temple.

Shizuo sighed as he unsheathed this new sword and starting slashing at the plant monsters noticing they were leaving behind some sort of seeds that as he passed they were vanishing into his pouch.

**Text: Baba Seeds! Collect four to concoct a Blue Potion! **

"_I wonder how the flea is doing not that I care or anything_." Shizuo thought as he shook his head and continued killing more monsters.

X

X

* * *

X

X

In a swirl of light Izaya landed on a rather soft pile of hay with Sei floating beside him. "That was handy… it must be because I'm the Princess of this game that these things happen to me well might as well reap the benefits of being placed in this humiliating role." Izaya said as climbed down to find a beautiful yet powerful looking black horse waiting for him.

"Yeah and the conveniences just keep on coming." Izaya muttered as he climbed the horse.

**Text: Would you like to name your horse? Please enter name now.**

"If I have to name it something I would like to name it **Shizu-Shizu**, won't Shizu-chan get a kick out of that?" Izaya grinned as the horse responded to the name Izaya given it. "Well let's go Shizu-Shizu, Sei where to next?" Izaya asked.

"Just down the road there is a village where we can stock up on supplies and rest for the night, it's getting dark soon and all sorts of monsters will be out and about." Sei said.

"Alright, onward Shizu-Shizu!" Izaya grinned as he rode on the stallion elegantly befitting his 'royal' status. [**I didn't know you could ride a horse**.] Shinra said.

[**I am a man of many talents my dear Shinra besides what kind of 'Princess' would I be if I couldn't ride a horse**.] Izaya chuckled he was having a bit of fun in this game, though he was still going to kill Shinra once it was over.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I decided to forgo the standard hit enemies three times to kill it, it's just extra writing I didn't want to well… write so you can chalk that up to laziness on my part as for picking on poor Shizuo…

It's just that I found it funny how will seemingly no training or guide at all that Link is able to do the things he do in the game so easily besides the tutorials, sure it would make the game harder if the character sucked before getting better, but it's a quirk I wanted to exploit.

As well as the text joke, it's funny how every time something happens no matter the level of importance the text appears, sure I know the Zelda Series does not have 'voice acting' and even most games that do have text, but no one sees it but the player so I decided to make Shizuo and Izaya the only ones **in** the game with the ability to see it.

Oh and I decided to have Teki and Sei a little self-aware of the fact it's a game, breaking the fourth wall is fun!


	3. Denial is the First Step

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains yaoi, yes I mean Shizaya!

Author's Note: This chapter will be more introspective. Don't worry the humor isn't completely gone. ;)

X

X

* * *

X

X

_**Text: Faron Woods**_

"Well at least this forest is less creepy and dead looking." Izaya commented as he rode Shizu-Shizu with Sei floating beside him. "And just look at that sunset, it's very picturesque." He added almost sarcastically.

"You don't get startled easily do you?" Sei asked curiously each generation of Princess was pretty much the same besides a few he could recall however this one was the strangest of them all.

"I find that life can be quite boring without trouble stirring about to keep people on their toes so they don't become complacent. Humans are either tedious or charming, the events one lives through shape a person to make them either one or the other so I rather go through a thrill or two then end up being a dull person." Izaya replied.

"That's an interesting outlook on life." Sei said as his nonexistent eyes widen in shock to hear something as profound from the most likely unstable individual.

"If only Shizu-chan would agree he constantly seeks peace never realizing that even if he gets that peace he won't be happy, sure the first days maybe even weeks will be heaven, but sooner or later the adrenaline rush he got out of exerting his so called hated strength on others will be missed, he'll be a hollow shell of a human being worse than the monster I call him and that is precisely why I hate him so much, he's a hypocrite of the highest caliber." Izaya sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sei asked as Izaya forgot for the moment Celty and Shinra were watching and listening finally getting insight on what Izaya thought of Shizuo and why Izaya holds hatred for Shizuo.

"You know… many people think the first time I met Shizuo was in high school but that's not true I met him even before he went blond, it was around middle school I witness a fascinating sight of a young brunet boy beating down boys twice his age with a street sign." Izaya paused as a nostalgic look came across his face.

"_**I never knew that." Shinra remarked. **_

"His strength was out of this world being a lover of humans seeing well back then someone with god-like power was maybe a sign that maybe there was something beyond our mundane existence. I wanted to get close to him, but I couldn't just approach him it seemed as if anyone else besides his brother only made him angry so I just watched from afar, I kind of lost sight of him around the time he most likely dyed his hair so I didn't recognize him, I just thought maybe he moved away so I moved on." Izaya paused once more as if he was trying to get his thoughts in order.

"That was until high school when Shinra wanted to introduce me to a friend, a certain friend with extraordinary strength I was excited could this be the same boy from before… I watched him take down an entire football (soccer) team with only a metal pole, 'it was him' I thought in happiness. I was truly impressed with it all that I clapped, he turned around to face me in shock I guess he didn't noticed Shinra and I watching him. Shinra introduced me in his typical 'Shinra' manner and before I could say one word to him he said I pissed him off, he hated me instantly." Izaya chuckled humorlessly.

_**[Did that really happened?] Celty asked Shinra. "Yeah pretty much, Shizuo claimed he pissed him off instantly." Shinra said sheepishly.**_

"Of course as soon as I did say something to him, he attacked me I dodged the punch since who their right mind would stand still awaiting to have their faces smashed in. I can admit that maybe slashing him across the chest with my switchblade was a bit much, but the rush I got from going at it with him was amazing, it left a nice scar too." Izaya grinned as Sei and Shizu-Shizu sweat dropped he looked positively giddy at the thought of cutting and scarring Shizuo.

"So that started years of games where he would chase me in order to kill me and me running away pissing him off at every turn. I just don't get it! People would give up their most treasured possessions to achieve even an ounce of his strength and he hates it, sure I understand the ramifications of it being isolated like that, but instead of conforming to society hiding his strength he still uses it, he must have some degree of control since he hasn't killed anyone yet I mean he can lift several ton trucks over his head, he quite capable of murder. He's so unpredictable, he never does what's expected, I can't figure him out…" Izaya sighed.

"I guess I can see how that would bother you, especially since you hold such strong feelings for him." Sei said as you could literally hear tires screeching in the background as Izaya froze up in shock.

"I don't like how you phrased that." Izaya muttered his brow twitching in irritation. "It's funny you are so intelligent about others, but you have no clue about your own feelings… you… are… in… love… with… Shizuo!" Sei said slowly.

_**["He shouldn't have said that."] Celty and Shinra said in unison.**_

"Take it back you little mutated firefly!" Izaya yelled as he grabbed Sei then proceeded to try and crush Sei in his hands, but Sei was struggling to get away. "Stop! That hurts!" Sei cried out.

"Good!" Izaya yelled as rustling in the bushes alerted them soon the howls of monsters filled the air. "Oh no Moblins! When did it get so dark?" Sei yelled as they were quickly surrounded by them, each carrying various weapons ranging from massive clubs to spears.

With a snap of the reigns Shizu-Shizu rode away as fast as he could as the beasts ran after them firing arrows, flaming-arrows, and spears at them. "Well you wanted excitement." Sei muttered.

"Quiet I'm still pissed off at you." Izaya said. "I'm counting on you Shizu-Shizu to avoid them." Izaya whispered to the rather intelligent stallion that neighed in affirmation.

Turning around to face the enemy Izaya held onto Shizu-Shizu with only his legs, years of parkour and running gave him impressive lower body strength, then reaching into his bag he armed himself with knives in between each of his fingers and threw that at the Moblins each other hitting their mark, he kept at it until nearly all his knives were depleted.

"_**Yeah I said it once and I'll say it again Izaya is scary. I am so going to die when he gets back." Shinra sighed as Celty on pat him on the shoulder**_.

"Damn it's like there is no end to them." Izaya cursed as he flipped back around to take Shizu-Shizu's reigns making him go faster as there were still quite a few Moblins racing after them.

"Come on Izaya think… think, if only I had another long-range weapon I'll run out of knives at this rate." Izaya murmured as suddenly his Triforce symbol began to glow. "What the hell?" Izaya gasped as a golden bow appeared in his hand.

**Text: You obtained the Goddess Bow with this you can hit you enemies from afar. **

"Thank you! Shizu-Shizu I'll be counting on you again." Izaya smirked as the stallion neighed once more before he turned around to face his enemies as he took his stance an arrow made of pure energy formed, and soon Izaya fired taking down another Moblin.

Soon Izaya managed to take out all the Moblins though he was very tired afterward as he leaned against Shizu-Shizu's back. "You did it! Oh Izaya are you alright?" Sei asked.

"Yes just tired I guess using magic takes a lot of energy, didn't even know I could do that." Izaya sighed as they finally made it out of the woods.

"Each incarnation of the Princess is able to perform some form of magic and have a full range of other abilities, it is your job to figure them out and use them in order help Shizuo to stop Ganondorf." Sei explained.

"I guess I can't do this alone can I? So I have to find Shizu-chan, but first let's head into town I'm about to pass out and I can't find him in the dark even if Shizu-chan always manages to stick out." Izaya said as they slowly made their way towards the village.

"_**That was horrible Celty I almost thought he wasn't going to make it." Shinra said to Celty as his eyes were filled with tears as Celty just sighed. "If you're that worried then why put them in the game in the first place." Celty thought. **_

X

X

* * *

X

X

"You know all my life I've never been camping before… damn I wish I had a cigarette." Shizuo said to Teki as he leaned up against a tree in front of a fire that he managed to build thank goodness for Discovery Channel and watching all those Man versus Wild shows.

"Aren't you worried about the Princess?" Teki asked as usually the chosen hero was concern for his Princess constantly looking worried and fearful that something horrible has befall them however this one seemed not troubled in the least, maybe it was just on the surface.

"What… Izaya? He can take care of himself, besides that Ganondorf guy needs him alive, right?" Shizuo asked. "Well yes I suppose so." Teki replied.

"In any case he might not look all that tough, but Izaya is a pretty dangerous guy. I guess I can respect him for it, he's not all that tall and not very strong looking, but he's managed to build a deadly reputation for himself I wondered how he does that." Shizuo mused aloud.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Teki asked. "Well back home Izaya is one of Ikebukuro's strongest not that he actually lives there, but anyway there are only a handful of people who are considered tough and shouldn't be messed with, there's Celty, Simon, Izaya, and myself… for Celty it's obvious about why she's tough she's a Dullahan, Simon and I are quite strong, but Izaya is a strange one." Shizuo sighed.

"Strange how so?" Teki asked as Celty and Shinra paid close attention, they received insight on Izaya and his feelings now it was Shizuo's turn.

"Like I said Izaya isn't the toughest or scariest looking guy around. He doesn't have super strength or strange powers, he is for all his craziness a regular human being, but he is feared that's why despite pissing off a lot of people and having people hate him they are still afraid to make a move against him sure he's got his Yakuza connections, but he was like that before getting involved with them." Shizuo explained.

"You know back in high school I was a bit jealous of him, here's a guy who has it all… smarts, looks, a family, money and yet he has this terrible attitude prefers being a detriment to society instead of basking in things most people would kill to have. He's a normal human being he could have anyone he wants, he doesn't have to worry about crushing his lover in their sleep or hurting them accidentally while being intimate, but no he's built walls around himself, isolated himself on purpose and for what… this false sense of godhood!" Shizuo yelled as he punched the ground leaving a crater in its wake.

_**[I had no idea he felt that way.] Celty leaned against Shinra for comfort. "Me either… they each have issues you know if they just told the other how they felt then maybe they would understand each other better and not hate each other." Shinra sighed.**_

"I often wondered what made him that way, so I thought maybe he had a bad home life plenty of weirdoes were made from an abusive home… but he never showed any signs of physical abuse, though there could have been mental ones, but that's not something I'm good at picking up on… and all the injuries he ever got was from me when I would chase him trying to kill him." Shizuo said.

"You paid that much attention to his injuries?" Teki asked in shock. "Yeah, I did hear from Shinra his parents would leave him alone a lot, he had to practically raise his sisters himself so it's no wonder they ended up as crazy as him, but then I thought maybe if his parents spent more time with him he wouldn't have been left to his own devices and end up such an asshole. But you can't always blame the parents, I didn't know him as a kid so I don't know… anyway he is who is and now I have to deal with it." Shizuo sighed.

"So you care about Izaya then." Teki said in a deadpan tone. "You came to **that** conclusion from what I said!" Shizuo shouted.

"Yes it's obvious you are in love with him, you don't hate him you're just confused why else would you spend so much time thinking about him, trying to figure him out. You claim you want to kill him, but it should be easy with your strength." Teki said thus shocking Shizuo.

"He's fast and his dodges the stuff I throw at him besides if I didn't chase him who would stop him from going through his crazy schemes." Shizuo said. "Excuses! You don't invest that much time into someone you hate you would avoid him, but you seek him out, chase him, you actually take stock of injuries you give him! Wake up, you are in love, you're glad he isn't afraid of you like everyone else that he can keep up with you, handle everything you throw at him and keeps coming back! I bet the day he vanishes for good you would be angry and depressed!" Teki yelled.

"Shut up you fucking annoying glowing gnat! I am not in love with Izaya! What the hell do you know? I'm going to sleep!" Shizuo roared before lying down on the ground and closing his eyes to sleep.

"I hope you're having better luck Sei this one is stubborn." Teki sighed as she nestled on top of Shizuo's head and slept.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Notes: Dear lord this chapter was hard to write… anyway I decided to go for a more dialogue heavy and less humorless chapter this time around so now we get to them expressing their feelings about one another, to give insight about why they hate each other. Besides behind every complicated relationship **denial** was most likely the first step.

As for why they vent to a bunch of fairies, well no one else was around and sometimes it is easier talking to a stranger even if they are just video game characters…

Don't worry Shizuo and Izaya are not confessing their **love** for each other this early on, they are still in the denial stage, you know what they say: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Oh yeah sorry if it seemed shorter than the other chapters, but it felt right to end it there, until next time. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts I appreciate it! I had no idea that anyone would even like this story let alone write reviews for it so thanks again everyone!


	4. Lapse of Sanity or Insanity?

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains yaoi, yes I mean Shizaya!

X

X

* * *

X

X

The sunlight pour down through the tree branches spilling onto Shizuo's face as his eyes fluttered open revealing hazy amber eyes. "Damn for sleeping on the ground against a tree I sure slept great." Shizuo yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"Good for you." Teki huffed on top of his head, she was certainly moody. "What the hell is your problem?" Shizuo asked the little fairy has been pissing him off ever since he laid eyes on it.

"Well the Princess is in trouble, all of Hyrule could be engulfed in darkness, and you are acting as if nothing is wrong!" Teki yelled.

"_Oh right even though this is a game to me to the people in this game this all real to them I guess I could take this a bit more seriously and I do want to get out of this game as soon as possible_." Shizuo sighed as he got up and grabbed his sword that was leaning next to him.

"Fine I'll try to be more serious, where to next?" Shizuo asked as Teki giggled happily maybe this won't be so awful after all. "The next place we have to go to is the Water Temple located at Lake Hylia." Teki replied.

"And let me guess it's far away from where we are?" Shizuo sighed as the fairy moved up and down emulating a head nodding motion. "Yes and to gain entry into the temple we will need the help of a race of people who possess armor that will allow you to go into the temple since it's actually deep inside the lake." Teki explained.

"Wait the temple is underwater?" Shizuo's eyes widen in shock wondering how in the world he was going be able the breath. "The armor must allow me to breathe underwater, right?" Shizuo asked catching on.

"Correct see you can use your brain, now let's go we're burning daylight the people who have the armor aren't too far from here!" Teki laughed in excitement flying off, they were actually going to make some headway on this journey as Shizuo ran after her.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Mm… what happened?" Izaya moaned as he woke up in a strange bed that he didn't remember falling asleep in.

"Izaya you're awake thank goodness you passed out just as we got into town luckily the people here recognized you and helped." Sei buzzed around Izaya's head as he sat up looking around the unfamiliar bedroom.

"Are you alright Your Highness?" An old man asked as he carried a tray of food and tea, he looked exactly like your typical kind grandfather as Sei quickly hid from the man before he could see him.

He had silvery white hair on his head and beard, his blue eyes sparkled in wisdom and compassion, his skin was aged and wrinkled, however he wasn't stooped over like most old men, he looked quite fit for his age, dressed in beige clothing and a leather apron and gloves, perhaps he was a blacksmith.

"Hello and call me Izaya." Izaya said he decided to be cordial since the man did help him when he could have left him to die on the dirt road besides he didn't call him Princess like everyone else seems to.

"I possibly couldn't Your Highness I was raised to give respect to royalty anyway please eat something you look like you haven't eaten in ages. Oh and please call me Rolf." He smiled setting the tray onto Izaya's lap.

"By the way don't worry about your horse, he's tied up out back very smart horse you have there he didn't want to leave your side, but I couldn't very well have a horse in the house." Rolf chuckled as Izaya sighed sipping the tea, sure he was in a video game, but this was so damn good tea.

"Shizu-Shizu luckily enough doesn't take after the person I named him after. What exactly is the name of his place?" Izaya asked. "You're in a little village called Elmwood in the Eldin Province by the way how in the world did you end up here this is a bit of a stretch from the castle?" Rolf asked.

"_Some nutcase called Ganondorf kidnapped me, I escaped and now he's after me… yeah let's go with that_." Izaya sighed. "It is alright Your Highness I can see this weighs heavily on your mind just get some rest. I'll be out back in my workshop if you need anything." Rolf smiled as he saw the pensive look on Izaya's face before getting up and leaving out of the room.

"What a nice person, this is why we can't let Ganondorf have the Triforce there is no way these people would survive under his rule." Sei said seriously as he came from his hiding spot under the Izaya's pillow.

"Agreed, as I said before I love humans so I cannot possibly allow Ganondorf to do anything to harm them even if this is video game, humans belong to me after all, and I really do not like to share." Izaya smirked as his crimson eyes twinkled with evil intent causing a shiver to go down Shinra and Celty's spines.

"_**I might actually feel sorry for Ganondorf I don't think he's ever met up with someone like Izaya before." Shinra said to Celty. **_

"Besides this man makes a really good cup of tea, I wonder if he will let me have the recipe before I leave to go back home or maybe I can take him with me back to the real world, I'll fire Namie and hire him it would worth it to have this again." Izaya smiled as Sei and Shinra who was watching sweat dropped.

[**You don't mean that do you?**] Shinra asked. [**Of course I do Namie can't make a decent cup of tea to save her life maybe because she keeps trying to poison me.**] Izaya replied earning a sigh from his friend.

"Mm… he makes really good food too." Izaya moaned in delight at the breakfast he was eating, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. "Oh Namie is so fired if I can somehow get him to the real world." Izaya grinned as he ate his food quickly and went down to see what his new assistant if he had anything to say about it was doing.

"Curious, Your Highness?" Rolf asked as he took off his goggles and greeted Izaya who came into the workshop. "Just a bit, hey how would you like a new job?" Izaya started to say more however an explosion startled them out of conversation soon terrified screams filled the air.

"Stay here Your Highness!" Rolf shouted as he grabbed a sword off the wall and ran towards the source of the screams and chaos. "Yeah right." Izaya huffed as he decided now was a good time to stock up on weapons. "Oh and what do we have here." He smirked mischievously as his eyes glittered when he saw a bunch of round items littered on the floor.

"I think these will come in handy." Izaya placed them in his bag before racing after Rolf however doing his best to stay hidden.

"Where is the Princess?" Ganondorf growled as he had the entire town gathered, surrounded by his army of monsters except Rolf who bravely stood before him, sword in hand.

"I won't tell you!" Rolf shouted. "A pity I might have let you live with only a few burned down homes." Ganondorf sighed before disappearing and reappearing behind Rolf, backhanding him into the ground and stomped on his back before he could get up.

"I will not ask again, where is Princess Izaya!" Ganondorf shouted as Rolf only shook his head earning a rage-filled growl just as Ganondorf lifted his leg to smash Rolf's skull in a barrage of golden energy arrows deterred him as Ganondorf teleported away to avoid them.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." Izaya muttered to himself as stood only a few feet away from where Ganondorf once stood. _**"I can't believe Izaya is doing this?" Shinra looked on in shock as well as Celty, but it was hard to tell.**_

"So you show yourself at last." Ganondorf smirked turning to face Izaya. "Well I guess it wasn't hard what Princess would allow the suffering of their people, now be a dear and surrender to me." Ganondorf chuckled mockingly.

"You know it's funny how every villain can have so many differences, how they talk, how they look, even their goals however nearly all have the same flaw they talk too much." Izaya smirked as he saw the smug expression fall from Ganondorf's face.

"Oh? Brave words Princess, but I hold your people hostage you might want to reconsider making me angry." Ganondorf glared as Izaya only continued to smirk.

"What people?" Izaya asked innocently as Ganondorf turned around to see no one not even his monsters. "Those arrows weren't meant for me!" He shouted realizing the barrage of arrows destroyed his army giving the people a chance to escape while he was busy with Izaya.

"No matter you're still all alone." Ganondorf sneered as Izaya merely gave a sharp whistle before a black blur carried Izaya away. "I hope this works." Izaya whispered as he a holographic console controller appeared before him and the B button was pushed down suddenly spark of energy lighting one of the round items Izaya took from the workshop.

"No…" Ganondorf gasped as he noticed the surrounding area was littered with…

**Text: Remote Bomb, after being set it will only explode once the assigned button is pressed again.** (This item is featured in the Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap!)

Soon the entire place was up in flames, trapping Ganondorf in a wall of fire as Izaya rode away on Shizu-Shizu hoping that would at least buy him some time to escape.

After riding a few miles away from the now burning village Izaya spotted Rolf who bruised, but otherwise fine. "Thank you for helping us Izaya." Rolf smiled.

"What ever happened to calling me Your Highness?" Izaya smirked. "I think you earned being called by your name, you have to be the bravest and craziest Princess this world has ever seen, but we all owe you our lives." Rolf said as he and the villagers all bowed to Izaya.

"I was lucky, Sei was able to get you to lead the villagers out safely in time, listen go to the nearest village and warn them, have them spread word, I don't want anyone else surprised by Ganondorf's return." Izaya said even though this was a game he would not let his precious humans die because of some guy with delusions of grandeur.

"Izaya we must go, the closest temple is at Lake Hylia Shizuo will have to go there for a piece of the Triforce." Sei said to Izaya who nodded his head.

"Be safe Izaya, do not let Ganondorf win this fight we are all counting on you." Rolf smiled as he and villagers gave their well wishes to Izaya as he rode way.

[**You know you surprised me back there, you really stuck your neck out for those people, and the Izaya I know would have just left them to their fates. You really do have a heart!**] Shinra said as Izaya blushed slightly.

[**I'm just playing my role besides it is part of the game right? To do good things, help people don't make a huge deal out of it Shinra**.** Oh and tell Shizu-chan about this and I really will kill you when I'm out of the game.**] Izaya replied getting rather uncomfortable at what Shinra was insinuating.

"_Me have a heart… he must be joking_. _I'm Izaya Orihara, the most cunning ruthless informant in all of Japan there is no way I am actually feeling emotions for a bunch of made up video game characters_." Izaya thought as he tried to focus on his next objective instead to take his mind off his lapse of sanity.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Yes I'm ending it here the next chapter will be more Shizuo-centric I enjoyed writing Izaya being out of character, he's typically depicted as a cold-hearted coward so it was fun to write him being heroic besides this story is not only about getting Shizuo and Izaya to discover their love, but to have them grow as people.

Who said video games can't teach you anything. By the way I never did explain how Izaya and Shizuo were controlling some of the game mechanics well there you go… ah poor Izaya it seems he's discovering his humanity and learning emotions, lol.

Sorry for the late update and shortness of this chapter, but you know how it goes sometimes you just cannot stretch a chapter too far.


	5. A Fishy Tale

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains yaoi, yes I mean Shizaya!

X

X

* * *

X

X

_**Zora's Domain**_

"I'll never get over how huge and detailed this world is." Shizuo murmured as he led to a place in his opinion very beautiful, it consisted of a large cavernous area mostly filled with water, with a large waterfall flowing from the top into the lower area.

The temperature was not too cold and not too hot, just perfect balmy water made for swimming. "This is this Zora's Domain in Lanayru Province where a race called Zora lives as you can probably guess they are a race of aquatic people resembling fish." Teki explained.

"Yeah I can see that." Shizuo said in a deadpan tone reminiscent of his younger brother as he looked all around and saw the Zora swimming, walking about, talking to each other, sure he is best friends with a Dullahan, but at least Celty didn't have flippers for feet and fins on her arms.

"Well enough sightseeing come on we have to meet with the leader of the Zora so we can get the armor." Teki said as she led Shizuo down the cliffs down below all the while the Zora watched Shizuo in apprehension, as he carried a sword, was quite tall, and muscular.

"I see the Sages have sent the Chosen One to my neck of the woods." A female's lilting voice purred in delight as Shizuo was faced with a more human sized Zora, she was an exotic beauty as she bore a resemblance to what a mermaid looked like she gave of the appearance of wearing a trailing dress while in actuality she wasn't clothed much like the rest of the Zora.

"Greetings Queen Ruta and yes the Sages have sent Shizuo here we wish to use the Zora Armor to retrieve another piece of the Triforce." Teki replied.

"I see I would love to help however due to a recent attack by Ganondorf's monsters the place in which keep the armor has been sealed off by a large boulder." Queen Ruta said dejectedly.

"Where's the boulder?" Shizuo asked suddenly startling both Teki and the Queen. "I beg your pardon?" Queen Ruta asked as she blushed a bit at Shizuo's direct stare, he was a very handsome human.

"The boulder, where is it? I'll move the damn thing and get the armor it's what we came here for, right?" Shizuo said as he looked to Teki. "Yes, but how can you move it?" Teki asked as Shizuo sighed, he was starting to lose his patience.

"Just take me to it!" Shizuo shouted as the guards stationed around the Queen looked very angry at Shizuo's tone, but with a dismissive wave from Queen Ruta they remained where they were.

"Very well I shall take you there." Queen Ruta said as she led Shizuo and Teki within the mountain caverns where a shrine was located, the entryway was blocked by a gigantic boulder as Teki sighed in dismay there was no way they could get in, not without bombs on hand and they never stocked up on any.

"This thing is the huge boulder blocking the entrance?" Shizuo said unimpressed as he raised a brow, he had lifted trucks bigger than this boulder. So with a sigh Shizuo grabbed the boulder digging his hands into as it cracked under his herculean grip.

"What the hell?" Teki gasped as the Queen's eyes widen in shock at Shizuo lifting the boulder out of the way and above his head. "Oh my… amazing." The Queen murmured.

"Are all humans this strong?" Queen Ruta asked. "No just me." Shizuo said as he sat the boulder down and out of the way quite effortlessly.

"Most impressive the Sages have picked their Chosen One very well." Queen Ruta smiled as Teki only remained silent, she knew he was strong, but this was beyond anything she had even saw for none of the other heroes of destiny had such strength.

"Oh great another temple that means I have to go through monsters, traps, and other shit to get to it." Shizuo muttered. "You didn't think it would be that easy if so anyone could get to the armor." Teki retorted.

"Before you go please take this with you it will help you." Queen Ruta said as she pulled out from literally nowhere a shield.

_**Text: You obtained the Hylian Shield this shield will deflect an enemy's attack with its indestructibility.**_

"Thanks I guess." Shizuo said as he placed the shield on his back instinctually, however before he made his move to go inside the Queen grasped his hand.

"And good luck Hero of Destiny." Queen Ruta smiled as she kissed Shizuo on the cheek.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Hmm… you know for some reason I'm craving Ootoro suddenly." Izaya murmured angrily as a chill ran down his spine while he unconscious grasp one of his throwing knives.

"Izaya are you alright you seem angry?" Sei asked. "I'm fine, don't know what is wrong with me, maybe I am just hungry." Izaya sighed.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Careful Shizuo there are plenty of traps inside." Queen Ruta warned him looking at him worriedly sure he was abnormally strong however even the strong of creature could be killed with the right method.

"I'll be fine it can't be worse than the last temple." Shizuo sighed as he and Teki went inside.

Suddenly the Queen began to shiver, "I wonder why I feel so cold all of a sudden?" She muttered to herself as she went back outside never knowing a rather unstable "Princess" was angry with her somehow.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Upon entering the temple Shizuo was surprised by how vast made up of various caverns, nearly everything had various carvings and pictures depicted on the stone walls, steps, and platforms it was masterfully done and rather ancient looking most likely Egyptian or maybe South American, Shizuo thought vaguely as he remembered temples from his history book in high school.

"Beautiful isn't it, long ago before the even the Zora settled here there was a race of people who lived in these caves this is all they left." Teki said wistfully.

"Just how old are you?" Shizuo asked as he was suddenly zapped by electricity, it didn't hurt but it was shocking to say the least. (Ha! Puns!)

"How dare you ask a woman her age, that is a private thing that no one should ask?!" Teki shouted as she buzzed all around Shizuo's head zapping him.

"I didn't know you could do this, why didn't you do this when monsters came after us!" Shizuo growled as he tried to swat Teki away.

"Oh! I kind of forgot I could do that." Teki suddenly froze as she giggled nervously earning a look of disbelief from Shizuo as he sweat dropped at the absentminded fairy.

"Never mind let's just get on with this." Shizuo sighed as he took a better look around there were three entrances however only one was not locked covered in chains much like the entrances that he found at the Earth Temple.

The other doors had locks on them, one with a small lock, and the other with a larger more elaborate lock.

"I guess I have to go through this one first." Shizuo mused aloud as he waited until the stone door rose up to allow entry he learned his lesson from last time, it didn't hurt however constantly running into stone doors was not fun.

Once inside the room he discovered a chest in the back along with several things that looked like strange looking statues with a single glaring eye that resembled a jewel standing along the walls, thinking nothing of them Shizuo walked deeper inside only to shot at with a beam of light energy.

"Shizuo watch out! Those are Beamos!" Teki shouted as a few of them surrounded him, thinking fast Shizuo placed his shield in front of him deflecting the beam back at them as they froze up for a few seconds allowing Shizuo to strike at them with his sword thus destroying them.

"I guess the Queen wasn't kidding about traps." Shizuo muttered going over to the chest hoping it was the armor, but he knew better as it was only a small key.

_**Text: You obtained a small key!**_

"Let's go before they re-spawn." Shizuo said as they went back to the main foyer and opened the lock to another room and to Shizuo's shock there was water covering the floor reaching up to his knees, small platforms were all around the place meaning once he goes deeper into the room the water would no longer be shallow.

"Damn looks like I'll have to go for a swim then." Shizuo huffed. "Think of it as practice for the Water Temple." Teki said as she giggled mischievously sending a spark at Shizuo electrocuting him since he was standing knee-deep in water.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shizuo shouted as he snatched the fairy out of the air. "Well you were just standing there like an idiot we need to get a move on if we want to catch up to Princess Izaya." Teki said.

"Wait a second how do you know that the flea is free from Ganondorf? And what do you mean catch up?" Shizuo asked.

"I can connect with Sei who is my brother. He is Princess Izaya's guide as I am yours, but we can only do it through our dreams so last night he relayed some information to me about the Princess." Teki informed.

"So how is he?" Shizuo asked he was curious to know what Izaya had been up to. "The Princess so far had managed to escape Ganondorf's grasp with some help escaped back into this realm, they ran into Ganondorf once again but with the Princess' quick thinking they escaped once more, and are now on their way to the Water Temple to meet up with us." Teki explained.

"I told you not to worry about the louse he always finds a way of getting out the messes he gets himself in." Shizuo snorted trying not to appear relieved at the bit of good news.

Somehow he failed as Teki giggled, "I know you're happy that Princess Izaya is safe don't be embarrass you'll see your lovely Princess soon enough." She snickered as she dodged at swipe from Shizuo.

After fighting various monsters, collecting more of something called Rupees along with the Boomerang that Shizuo thought would be useless only to be yelled at by Teki saying all weapons has their use so with a sigh he placed them in his Hero's pouch that had slots for multiple items Shizuo finally made it to the room with the Boss monster.

The room itself was filled with a few platforms scattered around other than that it was completely submerged in water. Climbing down the stairs into the room Shizuo could tell something was in the water.

"You better swim to the closest platform and go from there." Teki advised, being helpful for once as she took to the air to avoid the battle while Shizuo did as instructed, on the other side of the room was a lone platform with a chest which had the Zora Armor inside.

"Something stinks." Shizuo muttered as a scent of rotten fish filled the air as he tried to make his way to the other side of the room only massive waves to form in the water.

"Oh no here is comes!" Teki shouted as Shizuo watched as the water began to part exposing a colossal fish with a dangling lure on its head that towered over him as its roar echoed throughout the room, its sharp teeth flashed as it looked hungrily at Shizuo.

_**Text: Angler Fish**_

"What the hell?!" Shizuo shouted as the fish charged towards him forcing him to jump to the next platform as it quickly turned around and rapidly fired bubbles at him.

"Bubbles?" Shizuo scoffed only to shout in alarm almost knocked him off his platform as he used his shield to block off the rest. "What the fuck do I do now?" Shizuo sighed as a moment of brilliance and recollection came to him as he sheathed his sword and pulled out the Boomerang.

Aiming and then throwing it at the lure dangling on the monster's head he smirked at seeing the fish was momentarily stunned before deflating in size falling back into the water.

Then its antenna began to glow indicating it was vulnerable to attack as Shizuo unsheathed his sword and in an instance he jumped into air and cut off its antenna as Angler Fish bellowed in pain before bursting into a giant explosion of dark smoke revealing another Heart Container.

At the same time the water in the room began to drain showing target marks on the platforms allowing Shizuo to use his grappling hook to the chest with the Zora Armor, opening the chest to get the armor.

_**Text: You obtained the Zora Armor!**_

"Damn it that was a pain in the ass." Shizuo sighed as grabbed the armor and headed out the temple.

"I see you succeed Chosen One." Queen Ruta smiled as she saw Shizuo and Teki leave the temple. "Did you wait here this entire time?" Teki asked.

"Yes I wanted to be the first to greet you and congratulate you." Ruta smiled as Shizuo stood before her as she kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations Shizuo and good luck on your quest." She said before turning around and leaving as Shizuo just watched her in confusion.

"What was that about?" Shizuo asked as Shinra, Celty, and Teki sighed at his denseness.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Alright what is going on, maybe I'm bipolar." Izaya murmured as anger suddenly went through him as his right eye began to twitch. "You're just now noticing." Sei whispered to himself.

"What was that, Sei?" Izaya asked smiling just a bit too sweetly as the fairy squeaked in horror.

[**You know Izaya something nice happened to Shizuo**.] Shinra said. [**Oh what was that**?] Izaya asked trying to sound uninterested, though he did a far better job than Shizuo.

[**He got a kiss by a Queen after risking his life to get an item for the next temple**.] Shinra snickered. [**Oh did he? How nice**.] Izaya commented as he was unconsciously twirling one of his daggers.

[**Are you jealous,** **Izaya**?] Shinra asked smirking as Celty shoulders quivered in semblance of laughter. [**Me, jealous of what Shizuo**?] Izaya asked.

[**No, of the Queen**.] Shinra replied. [**Oh Shinra I was in such a forgiving mood up until now you better pray that this game doesn't end**.] Izaya started to laugh coldly as Shinra, Celty, Sei, and Shizu-Shizu shivered at how creepy it sounded.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Man how are we going to get to the next temple it seems like a long way." Shizuo sighed as Teki shrugged her nonexistent shoulders as they were at the entryway of the Zora Domain.

"I have arranged for transport, don't worry." Queen Ruta said as she gestured to a pair of guards that pulled an elegant and fast looking blond horse.

_**Text: Would you like to name your horse? Please enter name now. **_

"Name huh…. I got it your name will be." Shizuo was about to enter a name only for Teki to jump in and somehow enter a name. "There your name is now Iza-chan." Teki giggled as Shizuo growled in anger as the horse neighed happily as if proud of her name.

"I did not want to name the horse after the flea!" Shizuo shouted. "I think it suits her." Teki said. "Oh how so?" Shizuo asked. "Beautiful, fast, intelligent and elegant of course." Teki replied.

"The louse is none of those things and this damn house isn't either especially if it's anything like Izaya." Shizuo muttered as Iza-chan huffed and began to leave Shizuo behind.

"Hey, what the hell you're my ride!" Shizuo shouted as he raced after Iza-chan. "Shizuo you really need to learn how to talk to women." Teki sighed as she flew after Iza-chan and Shizuo as Queen Ruta merely giggled.

"What a very interesting choice for the Hero of Destiny." The Queen smiled as she and her guards went back into their domain.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Notes: God this was so hard to write… sorry if this is not up to standards hopefully the next chapter will go better. Thanks for reading my story!


	6. Together Again!

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains yaoi, yes I mean Shizaya!

X

X

* * *

X

X

After telling Shizuo that he needed to apologize to Iza-chan before she would allow him to ride her, which he stubbornly refused stating, "I refuse to apologize to a horse!" he finally caved in as there was no time to waste.

"_Wow this thing is temperamental_." Shizuo thought as Iza-chan's face looked mildly annoyed at having him ride her. "So where are we going again?" He asked his smart-ass of a guide fairy Teki.

"The Water Temple is located beneath the waters of Lake Hylia at the base of the lake's largest mainland. The Water Temple is a maze of chambers on five floors, some only accessible when the water of the temple is at a certain level. Part of the challenge of this temple is being able to raise and lower the water level effectively." Teki explained being helpful for once.

"I see that sounds complicated." Shizuo sighed. "Well things often get more challenging as the game progresses besides I'm sure Princess Izaya will be of help." Teki said.

"How exactly is he going to be of help? Izaya doesn't have armor like me, how is he going to breathe?" Shizuo asked. "There are other items that can be used to help breathe underwater, I'm sure the Princess will have it by the time we meet each other at the temple." Teki said.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"So you mentioned the Water Temple, but you never went into specifics." Izaya said to Sei as he unconsciously stroked Shizu-Shizu's head as they rode to Lake Hylia.

"The Water Temple is located in Lake Hylia or rather underwater it is a maze of chambers on five floors, some that can only be reached when the water is at a certain level. It is a rather tricky temple that you have to use your mind to figure out as well as the fact we need to get an item that allows you to breathe underwater, don't worry we'll be meeting an old acquaintance that will give us an item to help you." Sei explained.

After a few moments Sei asked them to stop before a river, "Here we are… hey Tike are you here?" Sei called out as shadowy figure swam beneath the river before coming up with a splash, it was a male Zora.

"Why hello Sei so the time has come at last, eh… oh you must be Princess Izaya it is a pleasure to meet you my dear you are as lovely as they say." Tike smiled as both Sei and Shizu-Shizu both looked panicked before they noticed the lack of death threats and knives being thrown.

"Is a giant fish flirting to me?" Izaya murmured as he had a rather sickened look on his face trying not to look at Tike directly he had a rather irrational dislike… **not** fear of fish eyes.

"Something wrong, sweetheart I won't bite why not come closer." Tike smirked hopping up onto the shore not noticing the twitch forming in Izaya's right eye or that his hand was slowly inching towards his shoulder bag.

"Uh Tike go get that item we're in a hurry!" Sei shouted in alarm as Tike sighed and did what he was told, diving into the river once more.

"Are you alright Izaya?" Sei asked. "I hate fish eyes they're so dead looking and creepy." Izaya murmured as you could almost see a dark storm cloud forming above Izaya's head, suddenly Tike returned with a small chest placing before Izaya.

"Here you go Princess the item that will allow you to continue on your quest, good luck." Tike said as he blew Izaya a kiss earning a shudder from Izaya, which Tike ignored as he waved good bye to Sei before leaving the way he came.

"I should have killed him, skinned him, and made Ootoro out of him he better pray he never sees me again." Izaya muttered as he opened the chest retrieving the item, his face became quite pale before promptly slamming the chest shut.

"What's wrong Izaya?" Sei alarmed as he cautiously opened the chest and looked inside to see the item was the _**Zora Mask**_. "Oh yeah he did say he hated fish eyes… this is going to be troublesome." He sighed in dismay wondering how in the world they were going to get Izaya to put the mask on.

After about a fifteen minute lecture Sei finally convinced Izaya to take the item and use it once they reach the temple. "Alright I'll wear the damn thing it's just so creepy looking." Izaya shuddered as he vaguely heard Shinra snickering in the background.

X

X

* * *

X

X

_**Text: Water Temple**_

"We finally made it I thought we never would get here." Teki sighed in relief taking in the beautiful sight of Lake Hylia.

"Well if this horse wasn't so damn slow we would have gotten here sooner." Shizuo complained only for a rather angry look to appear on Iza-chan's face before she bucked Shizuo off of her causing him to fall to the ground hard.

"That's no way to talk to the poor creature that had to lug your heavy ass around, Shizu-chan." A familiar teasing tone filled Shizuo's ears as he turned to see Izaya riding on a horse with a small fairy flying beside him.

A moment of silence passed between Izaya and Shizuo as the fairies and horses watched what they thought could be heartwarming reunion that was until Shizuo opened his mouth.

"What's with the outfit?" Shizuo asked in a deadpan manner only to be shocked by Teki. "That is no way to address the Princess! Especially after the terrible ordeal Princess Izaya must have gone through!" Teki reprimanded shocking Shizuo the entire time.

"Hello Your Highness my name is Teki and it is a pleasure to meet you face to face." Teki introduced herself to Izaya.

"Oh I just know you and I are going to get along just fine by the way you can handle Shizu-chan. And please call me Izaya, I insist." Izaya smiled as he hopped off of Shizu-Shizu who then made his way over to Iza-chan who immediately started to nuzzle the male horse.

"You two could learn a thing or two from them." Sei murmured only to dodge a knife being thrown by Izaya. "Now Sei one must think before they speak wouldn't want to say things they might regret later." Izaya smiled a bit too sweetly.

"Can we get a move on I want to get this over with." Shizuo muttered as he pulled out his Zora Armor out of his hero pouch while Izaya put on the mask after a moment of hesitation.

Everyone watched as Izaya went through a slight transformation, his skin turned into a translucent blue, as small gills appeared on the sides of his face, and fins grew on the sides of his arms much like the Zora.

Other than that he looked about the same, but there was still something uniquely beautiful about the transformation, though it might have been due to his androgynous features that made him resemble Queen Ruta.

"I guess this isn't so bad." Izaya murmured as he saw his reflection. "You know you look like Queen Ruta while wearing the Zora Mask." Teki commented.

"Probably because he's so girly looking." Shizuo muttered as Teki shocked him once more. "Oh don't mind the brute he doesn't think before he speaks not that he ever does think before anything." Izaya smirked before diving into the water as elegantly as any Zora.

"Snarky little bastard." Shizuo grumbled before joining Izaya into the lake, they swam deeper into the water following their guide fairies as they finally reached the entryway to the temple.

Swimming inside they marveled at the architecture looking like an underwater medieval castle though the temple seemed to have a prominent theme of serpents or serpentine objects.

Most pillars and ornaments have some sort of a snake or dragon-like design on them. The temple's passageways even had sections consisting of long tunnels shaped like a curled serpent, with rapids and Whirlpools swirling throughout or so Teki informed them.

"Luckily the water levels can be changed so it shouldn't be too difficult to navigate." Sei commented.

"I wonder why this place isn't completely underwater." Shizuo asked. "It's probably because the entrance and exit of the temple is underwater while some parts of the temple are located inside the mountains around Lake Hylia." Izaya explained.

"Correct Izaya, I see you are truly embracing your role you are remembering facts that only those of the royal family would know." Teki giggled excitedly while Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"So how do we change the water levels?" Shizuo asked. "An item should be located nearby to help with that." Sei replied as Shizuo and Izaya turned and looked down to see a chest deep under.

Quickly Shizuo dove underwater to open the chest revealing a map of the temple. "Good work Shizu-chan now we won't get lost." Izaya congratulated Shizuo who merely looked away blushing lightly he wasn't used to Izaya saying anything positive about him or towards him.

Taking the map from Shizuo Izaya was able to access the layout of the temple. "You weren't kidding about this place being a maze, though it's strange usually it would be harder than this to get the map." Izaya commented only to regret it as a strange sound echoed around them.

Suddenly dozens spider-like creatures dropped down from the walls. "Damn it those are Tektites!" Teki yelled as they moved about fairly quickly making it hard for Shizuo to kill with his sword.

"Try another weapon Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled as he summoned his Goddess Bow and dispatched the enemies before him.

Following Izaya's advice Shizuo grabbed his boomerang, targeted the enemies, and took care of the last of them thus the locked door on the far side of the room opened up.

[**See what you can achieve while working together**!] Shinra grinned. [**Shut up Shinra**!] Izaya and Shizuo said in unison, which only made the mad doctor laugh.

_**Thus was the start of their adventures in the Water Temple…**_

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

A/N: Writer's Block what can I say, I wanted them to meet back up, but I didn't want their reunion to be some out of character "Oh I'm so happy to see you" mess so I re-watched some of my Durarara Anime DVDs and read some awesome fanfiction and was inspired.

So sorry it took so long and for it being so short, but I thought I end it here so I can flesh things out in the next chapter think of this chapter as a teaser.

Anyway the Water Temple is going to be multi-chaptered unlike the other pervious temples because for one this particular temple in the Zelda series is often the most difficult well in Ocarina of Time from what I remembered as well as the fact I have both Izaya and Shizuo dialogue to write so be prepared for their interactions in the next chapter.


	7. Aquatic Antics

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains yaoi, yes I mean Shizaya!

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Well shall we continue on Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked while taking off the Zora Mask seeing as he could breathe just fine within the temple while Shizuo unequipped the Zora Armor.

Shizuo sighed as he took that as a cue to enter the doorway first as rolling his eyes of course the flea would use him as a human shield, but in all honesty he could take a lot more punishment than Izaya could so he didn't argue for once.

They entered a seemingly empty room or rather the room would have been empty if not for a chest locked behind an iron bar gate adjoined to the wall of the room at the far end, which most likely would not open until all the enemies were defeated.

"If I had to guess the item we need to go deeper into the temple is behind that gate, so hop to it Shizu-chan I'll watch your back." Izaya grinned as he motioned Shizuo to go forward as he summoned his Goddess Bow ready to kill any monster that would show up.

"Why don't you get it?" Shizuo asked as Izaya only smirked. "I'd rather not besides… I'm not the Hero of Destiny, oh Chosen One." Izaya said sarcastically chuckling in between his words as Shizuo narrowed his eyes in annoyance and growling quite loudly his hands itching to grab the nearest heavy object to toss at Izaya.

"Whatever, just be sure to fire at anything that I can't see coming." Shizuo grunted as he headed towards the chest only to be blocked by Skulltulas that flew off the walls and dropped down from the ceiling from a single thread of webbing.

Shizuo quickly unsheathed this sword and was able to mowed them down however there were those he missed or that refused to die during the first hit of which Izaya took out during all this Celty and Shinra watched in awe how well they worked in unison without a word spoken between them they were able to destroy the Skulltulas in a matter of seconds.

"_**Amazing Izaya was able to defend Shizuo without accidentally hitting him and Shizuo was able to move without hindering Izaya's aim**_." Celty thought as Shinra watched them fight as if he was watching some sort of action movie, cheering the entire time with a grin on his face.

"**See what they can do when working together and not against each other, they complement each other perfectly. Shizuo has his strength and stamina while Izaya has intelligence and precision, they make a great team**." Shinra said to Celty who agreed.

It took no time at all to clear out the room which allowed them access to the chest. "I wonder what item it could be." Izaya said as he stood behind Shizuo who knelt down to open the chest to reveal a pair of strange metal boots.

_**Text: You obtained the Iron Boots! These special boots weigh down you significantly when worn, allowing you to sink to the bottom of bodies of water, to withstand strong winds, or to press rusty Foot Switches!**_

"What the hell? How are these things are supposed to help with anything?" Shizuo snorted as he held up the boots no problem, which startled Sei who did not know of Shizuo's abnormal strength, Teki was already used to it having seen Shizuo move heavy objects with ease before and Izaya had previous knowledge didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Well the text told us how. They're supposed to be heavy allowing you to sink when you would otherwise float as well as be used for other things, but I guess to a normal person those would be too heavy to carry like that. I believe anyone else would have a hard time moving with those on, but for a monster like you they're as light as a feather." Izaya commented shrugging his shoulders as Shizuo growled at Izaya.

"Izaya does have a point you are a strange one Shizuo not that he has room to talk." Sei muttered, but he thought they were both odd the normal Hero of Destiny and Princess hardly act as these two did, Shizuo didn't seem happy to see Izaya at all and Izaya wasn't relieved to be reunited with Shizuo.

In fact it seemed as if they were trying hard to hold back hostility towards one another, the way Shizuo looked as if he wanted to slice Izaya with his sword while Izaya hands constantly twitched for one of his knives, it made Sei very nervous though Teki seemed to be taking it all in stride.

Moving onto the next room they seemed to go in without any problems however as soon as they went inside the door slammed shut and locked behind them the room quickly filled with water only leaving a few platforms above the water.

Shizuo and Izaya reached one of the platforms before the water level stopped rising, Izaya sighed taking out the Zora mask and putting it on while Shizuo equipped the Zora Armor just in case.

"Be careful there are Stingers in the water." Teki warned as creatures that resembled manta rays or sting rays swam in the water. "There are Spikes as well." Sei added, as a bunch of balls of spikes that resembled sea urchins were seen in the water below.

"So this is what you had to deal with Shizu-chan can't say I envy you." Izaya commented, he could only imagine what stuff Shizuo had to go through and what monsters he had to fight in the last temple, Sei explained to him about the pieces of the Triforce that Shizuo had to collect, and it was no simple task due to the traps and enemies he had to face in order to succeed.

"Yeah well, I would think that being that Ganondorf's guest at his place must not have been fun either." Shizuo retorted. "To be honest I wasn't there long before slipping out I wasn't going to wait for you to rescue me." Izaya said folding his arms as if he was offended by either the idea of needing rescuing or the lack of rescue in this case it could have been both.

"What... do you think I'm incapable of rescuing you?" Shizuo asked. "Oh incapable… I didn't know you even knew that word let alone use it in the correct context." Izaya smirked earning an eye twitch from Shizuo.

"Um… can you two flirt with each other later we have a world to save." Teki said only to be shot a couple of lethal glares from Izaya and Shizuo who then looked at each other nodded their heads before Izaya threw a knife pinning Teki to the wall on the far end of the room.

"Ow was that really necessary… oh hey guys get over here I think I figured out how to get us out of here!" Teki shouted as Izaya pulled off the mask it was rather strange while wearing the Zora mask his vision was a bit different than it was normally.

So after his vision returned to normal he used his parkour to jump and flip over to where Teki was pinned to the wall to remove her thus he was able to see what she saw.

"Shizu-chan I need you." Izaya said simply as everyone's eyes widen shock even Shinra's and Celty's non-existent eyes widen in shock as Shizuo began to blush a deep red. "W...Wait... W...What?!" Shizuo stammered.

"Huh just what is your problem? Get over here protozoan! There's a block I can't move you need to do it so we can solve the puzzle and get out of here!" Izaya shouted as he pulled out the map.

"O…Oh right." Shizuo coughed trying to regain his composure before he made his way over, he wasn't as skilled as Izaya in parkour but Shizuo was able to keep up with him during their chases so it was not too difficult for him to make the distances which Sei merely flew after him.

"Okay this is what you have to do push the block as far as it goes, it should fall down, then put on the iron boots and follow it down there should be a switch down below that should change the water level." Izaya instructed as Shizuo effortlessly pushed the block down and followed Izaya's instructions.

The water slowly drained as a result the enemies vanished from the lack of water. "I see a hallway down here!" Shizuo shouted from below as Izaya jumped down landing down below gracefully.

"Always have to showoff don't you?" Shizuo huffed. "Why thank you I do try my best." Izaya snickered before pulling out the map once more becoming focused once more.

"Let's see we should go down the hallway it will lead us to a room with some sort of crystal." Izaya said as he proceeded to walk down the hall, it was after a moment or two he noticed Shizuo never took off his Iron Boots, which were making an awful racket.

"Shizuo you do know you can take those off, right?" Izaya asked as Shizuo who looked a bit distracted looked down to see he still had them on.

"Oh right I forgot I had them on." Shizuo murmured trying them off placing them back in his pouch. "Look… do not take this the wrong way, but are you alright?" Izaya asked looking mildly concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shizuo said trying not to make eye contact as Izaya knew he was lying as an information broker he was able to sniff out lies besides Shizuo was a horrible liar you didn't need his skills to tell Shizuo was lying in fact he figured children could tell and they're one of the most gullible creatures in the world.

"_Damn Izaya… why did he have to say that_." Shizuo thought trying not to blush as he followed along behind Izaya however his actions weren't unnoticed as the fairies Sei and Teki chuckled among themselves so it seems there was some chemistry after all there was hope for them yet.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter well what do you think I decided to add a bit of chemistry between them, I do honestly think there is some form of attraction between the two whether it is positive or negative.

Anyway as for my comment about the Zora's vision being different well I don't know if it was established in the Zelda Series that their vision was dissimilar from a human's vision I just imagine it would be, I mean they are fish creatures and their eyes are unlike a human's eyes.

Poor Shizuo it was only a matter of time before he fell victim to Izaya's charm… don't worry Izaya will be wrestling with his attraction towards Shizuo as well. It's just that Shizuo is more honest about his feelings than Izaya is so he'll be the first to discover it.

Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing my story, until the next chapter my lovelies!


	8. Teamwork FTW!

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains yaoi, yes I mean Shizaya!

X

X

* * *

X

X

"Damn why does this place have to be so complicated the other temples weren't this hard just kick the crap out of some monsters, get some keys, and then kill the boss monster why the hell did they decide to make this temple so difficult." Shizuo muttered in frustration as he watched Izaya wordlessly used his Goddess Bow to hit the crystal thus water began to shoot up from the ground.

It was strange for Shizuo to see Izaya use something other than his switchblade especially since Izaya seem to be quite good at it, on the other hand he never used a sword before so maybe it's just something that comes naturally to them due to their roles.

"Calm down Shizu-chan I can hear you growling, listen like most games like this there is a progression of difficulty to keep the player from getting discouraged on the first couple of temples. So after the player gets used to the controls and the general design of the game they make things more challenging so you get a sense of accomplishment as you go along. It is a rather simple and effective strategy." Izaya explained as Shizuo merely blinked listening to Izaya give him a lecture on video game design and marketing.

"It's kind of scary how you can just spout out information like that off the top of your head." Shizuo deadpanned.

"Shizu-chan I deal in information of course I would be able to do that." Izaya sighed as shrugged his shoulders.

"No it's just that I always knew you were really smart it's just I never took the time to listen to you, I guess I was too busy trying to kill you to bother, but never mind that let's just try to get this temple done." Shizuo said simply as Izaya turned away for a brief second seemingly trying to figure out the puzzle.

However that wasn't the case as Shizuo never noticed but there was a slight reddening in Izaya's cheeks from the compliment he received, it was the first time he was ever heard Shizuo say anything remotely nice to him that it caught him off guard.

"Ahem… this is what you have to do." Izaya said getting himself under control once again as he gave Shizuo a few directions on how to get through this particular puzzle.

Following Izaya's instruction, who was watching his every move from the entryway, Shizuo jump on top of the water though he looked at Izaya to be sure that this was the right idea in fact he was wondering if Izaya was back to his mischievous ways and trying new ways to get Shizuo to injury himself.

Sighing Shizuo looked at the serious look on Izaya's face knowing that Izaya wanted to get this over with as much as he did so Shizuo hopped onto the water and was propelled to the other side into the next room.

Taking a cursory glance around the room he saw in the center of it was a whirlpool of water that was slowly raising the water level of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuo asked as he saw Izaya follow him chuckling as he landed onto his feet effortlessly showcasing his grace and balance while the informant's crimson eyes sparkled in excitement, clearly Izaya enjoyed the ride.

"Well seeing as the water trick wasn't lethal since you're in one piece I decided to come along besides what if you need my help figuring the puzzles out, your protozoan brain won't be able to handle it." Izaya snickered as he saw Shizuo's face turn slightly red Izaya assumed out of anger.

Truthfully Shizuo reluctantly had to agree, he hated puzzles or anything of the sort he was a straight forward guy complex riddles and confusing brainteasers aren't his thing he imagine Izaya was the type to complete tough crossword puzzles and solve Rubik's cubes in his spare time.

"Now let's see…" Izaya murmured taking in the room's detail as his eyes zeroed in on a stone dragon statue on the corner furthest from the entrance, his sharp eyes focused on the dragon's tail seeing different degrees of water damage on the statue indicating it was once submerged in water.

"Hey flea you alright you zoned out for a moment?" Shizuo asked as he noticed Izaya grew quiet his eyes seemed to have a distinct sparkle.

He never noticed before but Izaya's eyes changed colors depending on his moods, when he looked happy they are bright like shimmering rubies, when he looked angry they turned into the color of blood.

However whenever Izaya was in deep concentration his eyes glowed, they almost looked to be on fire, dark red flames. "Shizu-chan I need you to follow my directions to the letter we might not get another chance at this." Izaya said looking up at Shizuo.

"I understand." Shizuo said sincerely, if there was one thing he knew about Izaya it was he was intelligent if he had this puzzle figured out then Shizuo believed him.

Besides it must be taking a lot to trust him to do this task perfectly and it must be something only he could do or he knew Izaya would have just done it himself.

So after receiving his instructions he watched Izaya put on the Zora Mask and waited. Steadying himself Shizuo went to the corner furthest away from the entrance where the dragon statue was located, he jump into the water.

Slowly the water level rose as the whirlpool reaches over the tail quickly he put on the iron boots as he was now underwater on top of the statue.

Looking around while still standing on the statue he saw a diamond in the dragon's head, equipping his grappling hook and he hit it that resulted in a nearby gate to open.

Shizuo then turned around and aimed for the target above where the gate used to be so he could enter inside quickly taking off his iron boots so he could float to the top he found a chest.

_**Text: You found a small key!**_

Smirking to himself he grabbed the key and met back up with Izaya who was lazily floating in the water. Shizuo held up the key with a triumphant smile as Izaya gave a brief smile back they made their way back out to the main room.

X

X

* * *

X

X

**[So they can trust each other!]** Celty stared in amazement as she watched two people she doubt would ever get along or be able to work as a team got through the water temple, Izaya was the brains figuring out the puzzles while Shizuo carried out Izaya's directions without protest and did them perfectly.

Slowly but surely she could see they were getting into a comfortable rhythm where Shizuo would silently looked to Izaya for answers in which Izaya would just reply without his usual taunts and remarks that never failed in making Shizuo pissed off.

"_**Maybe Shinra's plan could actually work, if they can cooperate like this to solve the puzzles inside this game maybe it could translate to the real world I just hope they don't realize this and go back to old habits**_." Celty thought.

She knew that Izaya was one of the main sources of Shizuo's anger, but Shizuo in turn was the main source of Izaya's ire though he showed it differently than Shizuo who preferred trying to crush Izaya with large objects in any case if they could see each other in a different light maybe they can stop being at each other's throats.

X

X

* * *

X

X

"_This is what I was hoping for Izaya and Shizuo working as a team, this is the only way they could ever defeat Ganondorf by working together_." Teki giggled to herself as she and her brother floated behind the two as they now stood before the Boss monster's door having just retrieving the Boss key only moments ago.

"Finally we can destroy the boss and get the hell out of here." Shizuo sighed in relief as Izaya had a pensive look on his face, quickly placing the key in the lock watching the lock and chains vanish they walked through the door only to fall down a dark hole.

"What the hell was that?!" Shizuo shouted at Izaya who merely chuckled. "I think I forgot to mention the pit, listen the monster is at the bottom of this chamber luckily you already have your Zora Armor equipped so breathing down here will be fine and you have plenty of time to kill the monster." Izaya replied.

"Great this is going to take forever to get down there." Shizuo complained looking around the vast underwater cavern as Izaya rolled his eyes and swam over to Shizuo wordlessly wrapping his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, meshing their bodies together.

"The fuck… flea let go of me! We don't have time for this!" Shizuo yelled blushing up a storm, thinking it was kind of unexpected and really inconvenient for Izaya to suddenly want to hug him, and he was trying to not think about how well they fit together.

"Oh get your mind out the gutter Shizu-chan just put on the Iron Boots so we can sink to the bottom quicker." Izaya said rolling his eyes trying not to blush but failing.

A bit embarrassed Shizuo just did as he was told and equipped the Iron Boots so they could both sink to the bottom of the chamber finally reaching the bottom they separated upon seeing the monster.

_**Text: Morpheel**_

"That is one ugly ass monster." Shizuo muttered as they could see what appeared to be Morpheel's mouth and tentacles are seen sticking out of the sand. A single eyeball is constantly changing position within its tentacles.

"Listen you need to get that eyeball and strike it to harm the monster." Izaya said as Shizuo looked as him wondering how he knew that. "And what will you'd be doing?" Shizuo asked hoping the informant wasn't just going to sit back and watch him do all the work.

"You'll see." Izaya said ambiguously, seeing no other choice but to just fight the monster Shizuo used his Grappling Hook to rip the eye out of the gelatinous appendages.

"Ugh I can't stand fish eyes." Izaya murmured as he readies his Goddess Bow while Shizuo strikes it with his sword clearly noticing the threat Morpheel tries to grab Shizuo with its tentacles to eat him only to be repelled by Izaya.

Morpheel then expels a school of Bomb Fish from its jaws, giving Shizuo a slew of decoy targets for his Grappling Hook. "Don't worry about them I will take care of them just aim for the eye!" Izaya shouted as he fired off another round of arrows detonating the Bomb Fish so Shizuo could keep up the process of grabbing and hitting the eye ball.

After few more times, Morpheel erupts from the sandy chamber bottom, revealing its full eel-like form, and begins swimming around the room. "That thing is actually a giant eel?" Shizuo commented as Izaya sighed.

"Yeah I know, but it's a Water Temple what can you expect I was thinking we would end up fighting a giant octopus or shark or something." Izaya said looking a bit underwhelmed despite the monster being quite large and deadly looking.

"If you find this stupid you should have seen the thing I fought to get the armor, it was a giant fish with a glowing ball on its head talk about retarded." Shizuo chuckled, earning snickers from Izaya.

[**Um guys can you concentrate on the giant eel monster trying to eat you?**] Shinra said sweat dropping at his friends' lack of concern.

Tired of being ignored Morpheel roared before it made an attempt to eat Izaya and Shizuo by making a whirlpool to try and suck them in as Shizuo quickly unequipped the Iron Boot so he could swim easier as both Izaya and Shizuo swam around the creature avoiding its mouth at all cost.

"Damn it." Shizuo cursed as he saw that the monster was no longer paying attention to him as it was chasing Izaya around the chamber. Using his Grappling Hook to clasp onto Morpheel's eye, which is now on the top of its head, Shizuo began to attack it as the monster roared in pain.

[**It's going to eat you swim faster**!] Shinra yelled hysterically at Izaya. [**I'm swimming as fast as I can I would think the giant eel would have the advantage**!] Izaya shouted back as the creature's mouth grew closer.

"Ah fuck this!" Shizuo yelled pointing the sword downward stabbing the monster's eye causing Morpheel to freeze up before flailing about in pain, flinging Shizuo off of it as it smashes into the chamber's wall, draining the room of water, and dies leaving behind a Heart Container.

"Izaya are you alright?" Shizuo asked as he ran over to Izaya who was catching his breathe on the floor having already removed his Zora Mask.

"Yeah I'm fine, cutting it close, eh Shizu-chan." Izaya smirked as Shizuo gave a smirk of his own knowing that was the closest form of thanks he would ever get from Izaya.

"Well I better get this over with." Shizuo said as he picked up the Heart Container.

_**Text: You obtained a Heart Container! Your maximum life energy is increased by one heart. Your life energy will be totally filled.**_

"Do you have to do that stupid pose ever time?" Izaya asked while laughing as Shizuo had the decency blush as he realized he actually gave into the urge to strike a pose.

"No! Just shut the hell up!" Shizuo shouted. Suddenly the chamber floor began to glow a golden color as both his and Izaya's Triforce symbols began to glow and pulsate in tune with the floor.

Looking at the wall of chamber there was a giant mural of a blue dragon that came to life before their eyes. "I welcome you both Princess of Hyrule and Chosen Hero!" The dragon's deep voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"You fought bravely and by working together you defeated the monster now I, the Water Dragon bestow upon you the Triforce of Wisdom!" The dragon said as a small golden triangle appeared in Shizuo's hands before vanishing within his Triforce symbol.

_**Text: You obtained the Triforce of Wisdom!**_

"Now I believe it is time for me to upgrade you sword." The Water Dragon continued to speak as the dragon's eyes shined a bright yellow as blue energy poured down onto Shizuo's sword that Shizuo instinctively unsheathed and held out, the sword soon lengthened and burned with far more power.

_**Text: The Goddess Longsword has now been upgraded to the Goddess Whitesword, you not only have had the strength and length increased, but a new ability to use magic to deal out more damage has been added! **_

"I wish you both luck Your Highness and Hero of Destiny." The Water Dragon said before transforming back into a mural.

"So what's next?" Shizuo said as he turned to the two silent fairies. "Well we have to go to the Wind Temple next, but it may prove to be difficult." Teki said.

"Why is that?" Izaya asked. "I mean don't tell me it's in the sky or something." Izaya said sarcastically only to sweat dropped when the fairies didn't dispute his statement.

"How did you know?" Sei asked. "Really it's in the damn sky, how the hell are we going to get up there!" Shizuo shouted.

The fairies in turn looked at each other before facing Izaya and Shizuo who both had chills go down their spines due to their lack of a forthcoming answer. "I may have an idea." Teki giggled as Izaya and Shizuo sighed in dismay, they knew it was not going to be enjoyable, whatever it may be.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: And I'm finally done with the Water Temple! Oh you have no idea how much "research" I had to do in order to get this right so it was off to YouTube to watch Zelda game footage and see various water dungeons to pick the right one to base my Temple on and the right monster for them to fight.

You can only imagine how many there was to choose from anyway I hope you liked the banter between Izaya and Shizuo, I want them to get more comfortable around each other at the same time share some form of awkward attraction.

It may have not been much, but Izaya is feeling something other than hate for Shizuo, but I just can't help but pick on Shizuo it's only because he's a bit more expressive or rather easier to read than Izaya.

Well that's all for now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all the support you all have been giving me, I do appreciate it!


	9. An Otaku's Dream Come True!

Chapter Nine: An Otaku's Dream Come True!

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Beta Reader: Ilyasviel16

Warning: Contains yaoi, yes I mean Shizaya!

X

X

* * *

X

X

[Real World]

"Man, this is getting really good. I'm so glad things are working out like I planned," Shinra said to Celty as he moved to grab a can of soda.

There was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be," he murmured as he opened the door to find Kadota and his friends, although one seemed to be in a bit of pain… Saburo, he believed his name was.

"Oh, hey, Kadota, what's up?" Shinra asked as he let them all inside.

"Well, Saburo here may have broken his hand," Kadota explained.

"How did that happened?" Shinra asked as he went to inspect Saburo's hand. Oddly, the man blushed and looked away.

"A mob incident; a crazed fan stepped on his hand when they bum-rushed the music store to get their CDs signed by Ruri Hijiribe. He never even made it through the front door." Walker sighed as Saburo cried out. If it was either from pain, or sorrow of not getting his CD, neither of them knew.

Suddenly, a squeal gained everyone's attention, as they all zeroed in on Erika, who was on the couch. Initially, she was chatting with Celty, but her reaction changed when she set her eyes upon the television.

"It's like a dream come true!" she gushed. Grinning, her eyes twinkled with stars at seeing Shizuo and Izaya inside a video games, complete with costumes, no less.

"Is that really Izaya and Shizuo?" Kadota asked in disbelief, more so when Shinra nodded in response.

"Yes. That game console allows players to actually go inside a video game. The video game itself is coded to any game of choice. They're in an action adventure game as of now," Shinra explained.

"Good choice. So, Izaya must be the Princess and Shizuo is the Hero… oh… badass looking sword and shield," Walker said as he sat down next to Erika, who seemed to be having fangasm.

"Let's get your hand taken care of and then you can join us in watching the game. It's really quite exciting," Shinra added as he took Saburo into one of the back rooms to set and wrap his hand.

X

X

* * *

X

X

[Legend of Izaya]

They have just made it out of the Water. Izaya happily placed the Zora Mask back in his shoulder bag, hoping that he would never have to use it again.

Suddenly, a stray thought crossed his mind: his clothes and shoulder bag remained dry despite being in water. But stranger things have had happened so Izaya merely shrugged his shoulders and pushed the thought out of his mind. It would be no use to worry about such a trivial thing right now.

"You've got to be kidding me! There's actually a freaking temple in the sky?" Shizuo muttered in disbelief.

Teki only giggled in response.

"Yes. There was a time where people lived up there, you know. But they traveled down below and began to settle down here. The population that remained eventually died out. No one has been up there since, or so I was told," Sei explained.

"How much you want to bet that it's not as empty as you think? This game is all about obstacles; I'm sure that the moment we set foot in this temple, we're going to be attacked as intruders." Izaya sighed as he went to his Shizu-Shizu, who was waiting for him patiently.

"Miss me, Shizu-Shizu?" Izaya purred as he stroked the horse's mane and neck gently, a soft smile on his lips. This caused Shizuo to blush when he turned to face Izaya. He had never seen a genuine smile on the man's face before. And it was odd. Very odd. Usually, the man would only smile in cruelty and amusement. But never was it for genuine happiness.

The smile made Izaya's face light up, his eyes sparkling in happiness. Izaya looked less shifty and mischievous as he seemed much more innocent, something that Shizuo didn't believe he would ever witness.

"Shizu-chan, you should pet Iza-chan. She might warm up to you," Izaya advised as he took Shizu-Shizu to the water to drink before heading to wherever the two fairies planned on taking them.

"I doubt that," the blonde muttered as he went over to Iza-chan, who gave him a fierce glare. The horse was obviously still holding a grudge.

"Look, we're going to be stuck with each other, so let's just get along." Shizuo glared back at the mane. Iza-chan merely snorted delicately before giving a look that conveyed reluctant acceptance.

Feeling that they now have a tentative truce, Shizuo rubbed the horse's head as gently as he could. He tried his best to hold back his monstrous strength, earning a happy little neigh from Iza-chan.

"See, they're very intelligent creatures, Shizu-chan. They can sense emotions. If you're hostile towards them, they'll respond with equal hostility." Izaya chuckled as he watched Shizuo lead Iza-chan to the water.

"You sure know a lot. It's a wonder you don't get a headache from all that information in your head," Shizuo commented as Izaya laughed at the backhanded compliment he received.

"I hope you two are rested enough. We still have a bit to go, and we have to get to Kakariko Village in the Eldin Province. There will be a person there to help us get to the next Temple," Teki explained, barely masking the glee in her voice.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Shizuo asked as he climbed onto Iza-chan while he looked on in jealousy to see Shizu-Shizu kneeling down so Izaya could climb on easier. "You have him trained already?" he asked Izaya, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Shizu-Shizu was friendly to me in the beginning. Now if only the person he was named after was this agreeable and well trained," Izaya said slyly as he hugged the horse in thanks.

X

X

* * *

X

X

[Real World]

"Hmm… what's this?" Erika asked as she glanced down to see a headset on the coffee table. Putting it on, she saw two buttons: one was colored red while the other was colored blue as Celty was too late to stop her.

Letting curiosity get the better of her, Erika pressed the blue button and spoke into the microphone, [Hello can you hear me?] she asked as she saw Shizuo look up into the air and around him.

Suddenly, a devious smile graced her lips. [Well Shizu-chan it's nice to see you playing nice with Iza-Iza. Are you finally giving into all the sexual tension? I understand he does look hot in that outfit, seeing as there's no coat in the way of that sexy ass of his.] She giggled as Celty sighed in dismay, knowing Erika was going to take advantage of the headset.

[Legend of Izaya]

"What the fuck?!" Shizuo shouted as he fell off Iza-chan.

Everyone turned to look at him. "Something wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, a slender eyebrow raised in question and hidden concern.

"That crazy-ass girl is on the headset!" Shizuo yelled, blushing bright red as he hastily climbed back on the horse.

"She must have said something really interesting to make you react like that." Izaya chuckled, instantly knowing exactly who Shizuo must have been talking about. He could see all too clearly that Shizuo's face was bright red with embarrassment.

[Iza-Iza I'm so happy to see you and Shizu-chan getting along; you'll be having hot sex in no time at this rate! Anyways, has he held you in his arms yet after rescuing you from the bad guy?] Erika's voice gushed within Izaya's head.

[No, I had to rescue myself. If I had depended on Shizu-chan, I would still be there,] Izaya responded, choosing to ignore the hot sex comment; he was used to hearing worse things from the girl.

A brief smirk formed on Izaya's lips as looked over at Shizuo, who knew he was speaking to Erika, and looking quite interested as to what she could be saying.

[Oh, that's no good. Maybe it'll happen later. Do you mind getting me up to speed on what's happened? I missed the first part of the game,] Erika asked, sounding disappointed, but at the same time hopeful.

"No problem, Erika-chan. I'll tell you all about my adventures, but Shizu-chan will have to tell you his part, since we were separated for a while," Izaya said replying out loud so Shizuo could hear.

"I'll tell her as long as she doesn't say anything else strange." Shizuo said, blushing slightly. [Fine I'll keep my fantasies to myself.] Erika spoke to them both.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Surprisingly enough the ride to Kakariko Village wasn't a long trip. They were soon greeted by a young woman with long black hair and dark eyes, dressed in a simple beige dress and dark brown poncho.

"I see you have finally arrived. Please follow me." The young woman smiled as her deep, yet melodious voice echoed around the valley. "Oh and forgive me, my name is Luda. It is wonderful to meet you." She giggled the sound reminiscent of wind chimes.

"So, how did you know we would come here?" Izaya asked as he dismounted from Shizu-Shizu while Shizuo did the same with Iza-chan.

"The Sages came to me in a dream. They spoke of your arrival in this village and told me to make preparations to ensure you have a way to the Wind Temple. They are watching your progress, Your Highness and Hero of Destiny. They hold a great deal of faith in you both, and as do I," Luda replied.

"Well, that's nice, but how exactly are we going to get to the Wind Temple. Teki and Sei told us it was in the damn sky. Don't tell me you have items that can allow us to fly." Shizuo grunted as Luda led them to an open field.

"No. But this is what shall send you to the Wind Temple." Luda pointed to the clearing, giggling at the unmasked disbelief in both Izaya's and Shizuo's faces.

As soon as they reached the edge of the clearing, they could see what she was pointing at. In the clearing was an oversized cannon with legs, the turret pointed upwards to the sky.

"This is the Sky Cannon. Long ago, it belonged to a friend of my father's until he moved his business. He couldn't take the Sky Cannon with him so he left it to me," she explained.

"So let me get this straight: you're going to launch us into the air?" Izaya deadpanned.

"Yes. It is said that this was the way people traveled back and forth between the City in the Sky and down below," Luda replied simply as if it was normal, as if she was merely stating the cloudiness of today's weather.

"No wonder there aren't any people in the sky! They're all dead! How do you even know they made it in one piece?!" Shizuo shrieked, looking quite nonplused at the idea of being shot out of the Sky Cannon.

Shizuo knew he could survive most things that would kill a normal person, but a several thousand feet drop was something he didn't ever want to try.

"Come on, don't be a baby," Teki teased.

"I'm with Shizu-chan on this one. He might have a chance of survival, but I most certainly won't. I don't have monstrous resilience," Izaya said, crossing his arms.

"Do you want to actually complete the quest or not?" Sei asked as Izaya and Shizuo looked at each other and sighed.

"If I die, I am going to haunt you," the blonde male said to the two fairies and Luda.

"If Shizu-chan is going, then I have no choice," Izaya said seriously as he suddenly tried to make an escape, but Shizuo grabbed him before he could leave.

"Flea, no way you're staying your ass here! If I'm going, then you are too," Shizuo said as he dragged Izaya into the cannon with him, Izaya yelling and cursing the entire way.

"Damn you, Shizu-chan! I'm not a monster like you! I'll be splattered all over the ground after I die of a heart attack from the rapid descend and that's if I'm lucky!" Izaya screamed, though it was muffled from being inside the cannon.

"You'll be fine," Shizuo said, trying to be reassuring as he unconsciously pulled Izaya unto his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller male, thus sufficiently silencing Izaya.

"Get ready," Luda said as Sei and Teki went into the cannon as well just in time as the cannon raised its legs to reposition itself. It aimed itself towards where the City in the Sky was located.

"Fire!" Luda yelled as the cannon fired, launching Shizuo and Izaya along with their fairies, into the sky.

X

X

* * *

X

X

[Real World]

"Did that really just happened?" Saburo asked as he watched the television, his hand freshly wrapped in bandages.

"They are going to be pissed once they are out of the video game," Kadota commented as Shinra looked quite pale at the prospect of Shizuo and Izaya returning to the real world with a well-deserved grudge against him.

"I'm sure they'll thank me for this later once they learn to get along," Shinra said, sounding more positive than he truly was feeling.

[Yes, after Shizuo breaks a few of your bones and Izaya slicing into you, I'm sure they'll thank you,] Celty wrote out, though the sardonic tone was clearly evident.

"Dearest Celty, why must you say such horrible things to me? It makes it sound as if you won't help me if they do decide to kill me!" Shinra wailed.

[I'll stop them from any permanent bodily harm,] Celty wrote as everyone sweat dropped at the statement, since it led to a lot of things Shizuo and Izaya could get away with doing to Shinra.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Notes: No Wind Temple yet, but I thought I couldn't possibly have Izaya and Shizuo be trapped in a video game and not have Erika there to see her favorite "couple" in action, it's as if once of her fantasies came true.

I wanted to have this out by Izaya's Birthday, but things didn't work out I had a few tests to study for so education came first… anyway happy belated birthday Izaya!

Thanks to all who read, reviewed, put this story on their favorites and alerts lists! Also thanks Ilyasviel16 for looking over my story!


	10. Competition?

Chapter Ten: Competition?

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains yaoi, yes I mean Shizaya!

X

X

* * *

X

X

As Shizuo and Izaya flew into the sky together at breakneck speed, Shizuo steeled his nerves and took a moment to look at his surroundings to find nothing but the crystal blue sky and clouds.

Sighing he chanced a peek down at the dark-haired male and laughed throatily at what he saw. He had to admit this behavior was rather endearing especially since he knew Izaya was not at all afraid of heights.

Izaya's eyes were clenched closed as the smaller male embraced Shizuo tightly, burying his face in the blonde's chest.

Shizuo couldn't help but notice how well they fit together. "Izaya open your eyes for a second," Shizuo whispered encouragingly.

Stiffening at suddenly being spoken to a pair of brilliant crimson eyes locked onto glinting amber before taking in the view.

Despite his misgivings of even going on this particular venture Izaya found the scenery to be beautiful even peaceful.

Just as Izaya began to speak they realized they were no longer flying in the air, but free-falling.

"If we die I'm blaming you Shizu-chan," Izaya complained making Shizuo chuckled nervously right before crashing into a lake.

"We've made it everyone!" Teki giggled cheerfully only to squeak in fright from the knife Izaya threw. "You almost hit me with that!" She yelled.

Glaring up at the fairy Izaya grumbled in irritation. "Damn water getting in my eyes messing up my aim," He hissed.

Angrily brushing back his wet bangs from his eyes Izaya reached into his bag most likely to grab another knife.

Shizuo and Sei sweat dropped watching Teki flutter about anxiously, it was apparent Izaya meant to kill Teki.

Usually Shizuo had no problem being near the informant, well if you count their fights in the streets of Ikebukuro, but he never truly saw Izaya pissed off before so it unnerved him a bit.

Shizuo narrowing his eyes in determination swam behind to the angry informant placed his hands on Izaya's shoulders, attempting to calm him down.

"Relax we got here in one piece. Come on the sooner we get what we came for the sooner we can leave," Shizuo said, for once being the voice of reason.

"Fine I won't kill her… not yet anyway," Izaya huffed. Shizuo knew that was the best he was going to get so he just nodded his head in agreement.

"You really need to be more careful of what you say Teki. Izaya is actually more temperamental than he looks," Sei whispered to his sister.

Seeing that there were four staircases situated at the corners of the lake they swam up to one of them and climbed out of the water.

They examined the area and could see that the City of the Sky was made up of different sized islands floating amongst the clouds. Some of the pieces of land were connection by bridges, while others weren't.

This meant the people that previously lived here must have had a way to cross from island to island. "The city is not in too bad of shape," Izaya breathed in relief; he didn't think the place appeared too treacherous to navigate through.

"What do you think?" Shizuo asked Izaya who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "It seems simple enough, but we'll need an item to cross the islands," Izaya replied.

Pulling out his grappling hook Shizuo held it out to Izaya to see. Izaya nodded his head, "That will work just fine. However in order for both of us to cross I'll have to be holding onto to you so don't you dare drop me."

"Trust me I won't let you go," Shizuo said seriously causing Izaya to blush. "Ahem well let's get this show on the road," Izaya murmured refusing to look the debt collector in the eye at the moment.

Crossing the bridge they entered into a building, after going inside they found it to be a shop. "Seems pretty well preserved for being uninhabited," Izaya commented.

In fact Izaya noticed there wasn't any dust and that the furniture was well-worn, not in ruins something that they should have been if there was no one to upkeep the place.

"Nothing here let's get moving," Shizuo muttered as Izaya followed along, going back to where they landed and took another staircase across a bridge to another building, much larger than the first.

Upon crossing the threshold Izaya glanced around the room, having the distinct feeling of being watched. "Is something wrong?" Shizuo asked.

"It's nothing just being paranoid I guess," Izaya sighed as he took in the décor: large vine and moss covered marble pillars, crackled, but still stable marble floors, and a high ceiling.

"Whatever was in here was cleared out not too long ago," Izaya stated as the two fairies and Shizuo turned to the info broker for an explanation.

Pointing down to the floor Izaya gestured to the scuffs and drag marks, "Someone has been here recently," He said.

"Don't worry about it, probably just people searching for treasure," Teki dismissed Izaya's worries.

"What if it's one of Ganondorf's guys doing this?" Shizuo inquired. "I doubt they would go through the trouble," Sei replied.

"Anyway there's nothing here so let's move on," Teki advised as they left the room never seeing the dark figure spying on them from behind one of the pillars.

X

X

* * *

X

X

After a couple of hours of searching all they could find were empty treasure chests and a few stray monsters mostly Deku Baba and Baba Serpents. "I hope whoever has been treasure hunting hasn't already taken the item we need," Sei sighed.

"And what if they do have it and how are they even here to being with I thought the only way to get up to the City in the Sky was using the Sky Cannon?" Izaya enquired.

Flickering in the air nervously Teki replied, "Well not necessarily… the Sky Cannon was the only way I knew how to get you two get up here. There are people who have the ability to fly, but they're a dying race."

Blinking in confusion Shizuo asked, "So this person could be one of those people and this person may or may not have the item we need?"

"Yes, but the Rito or Bird People are considered extinct. They were a more prominent race back when the world was mostly made of water, when people could only travel from place to place with ships. In fact some people lived out their entire lives without leaving the island they were born on," Sei informed.

Crossing his arms in frustration Izaya muttered sarcastically, "Fascinating as that is it doesn't help us with our current problem."

"Your sarcasm isn't helping us either," Teki retorted only to scream in fright and hide behind Shizuo as a barrage of energy arrows barely missed the fairy.

Holding his hands out in a pacifying manner Shizuo tried to play peacemaker again. "Settle down Izaya you're usually calmer than this," Shizuo said.

"I wasn't aiming for her," Izaya said pointing behind Shizuo and Teki. Everyone looked to see a male about Shizuo's height with a rather well-toned physic pinned to the wall by a few of Izaya's arrows.

He had a bronze complexion, emerald eyes, long black hair tied in a high ponytail. He wore forest green robes that had a golden wing crest on the center. Underneath the robes was a pair of brown pants and boots.

However the most peculiar thing about this man was the russet and cream colored wings on his back. "I don't believe it… he's a Rito and Hylian hybrid!" Sei gasped.

"You're quite the marksman both talented and attractive I like that," The bird-man complimented Izaya. His eyes sparkled in interest, as the man seemed more amused than annoyed at being shot at and restrained.

His intense gaze zeroed in on Izaya making the informant uncharacteristically flush, it didn't help that the stranger was rather handsome. Shizuo witnessing the exchange growled softly in displeasure.

"I guess since you're not a threat I should let you down," Izaya said preparing to free the man, but Shizuo stopped him grabbing Izaya's wrist.

Crimson eyes flashing up at Shizuo as Izaya cocked his head in confusion. "We don't know if this guys is a threat or not," Shizuo muttered gritting his teeth in aggravation, something about the Rito hybrid made his blood boil.

"Shizu-chan I doubt he could go up against you let alone the both of us. If he tries something just do what you do best and tear him apart," Izaya smirked, if he didn't know any better he would say Shizuo was jealous.

Shizuo oddly felt relieved at seeing Izaya smirk, it was an expression that usually made him angry beyond belief, but now gave him comfort.

Slowly unwrapping his fingers from Izaya's wrist, Shizuo let Izaya go over to the stranger, but he watched their every move in case the bird-hybrid was up to something or so he told himself.

"If this guy does anything I don't like I'm ripping those wings off him," Shizuo grumbled as Sei and Teki snickered to themselves they knew Shizuo was covetous whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Your Pareja (mate) finally allowed you to free me, Ojos Rojo (red eyes)," The hybrid smirked, his deep baritone voice purred, Izaya's ears picked up the Spanish accent.

"Shizu-chan is not my Pareja (mate), you paloma de gran tamaño (over-sized pigeon)," Izaya replied angrily, his face reddened slightly at the implication.

Chuckling deeply the bird-man spoke once more, "So you speak the language then, my apologies. My name is Isaías, what is your name?"

Laughing at the irony Izaya smiled brightly causing everyone's, but Isaías' eyes widen in shock; it was a sincere and beautiful smile. "My name is Izaya, funny isn't it?" Izaya tittered and with a wave of his hand the arrows vanished thus freeing Isaías.

"Not so much as funny, but rather extraordinary. I believe we were destined to meet Izaya," Isaías took Izaya's hands into his own.

Shizuo's eye unconsciously twitching as he observed them, having about enough at being ignored he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Listen we only have a few questions then we'll be on our way. Did you find all the chests in this place?" He asked.

"Not all Rubio (blonde), there are a few I cannot get to. All I've collected were rupees, I've been collecting them, and selling some of the things here to have the city rebuilt," Isaías replied.

"The name is Shizuo not whatever the hell you just said," Shizuo snapped, but he was disregarded once more.

"Why is that?" Teki questioned Isaías. "I am the leader of my people the Rito. There are only a few dozen of us left."

"We need to find a place to live, for a long time now we have been nomads unable to find a proper place to live. Here in the City of the Sky we can live in peace and not fear monsters and evil humans who are prejudice of us," Isaías answered.

Sighing Izaya came to the conclusion as to how the Rito race was nearly extinct, "Humans were killing your people." Izaya whispered.

"Yes, we once lived in peace amongst humans however as we grew prosperous greedy humans invaded our home on Dragon Roost Island and stole our treasures."

"That was hundreds of years ago and our relationship with humans have gotten better, if not I wouldn't have been born. However my people would feel more at ease if we had a home that was located someplace difficult to invade," Isaías explained.

"So you picked this place, well I can't say that isn't a good idea. I doubt many could get all the way up here. And the girl who had the device that brought us here isn't the type to let people with evil intentions use it to harm others," Izaya murmured.

Golden-brown eyes bouncing back and forth between Isaías and Izaya before glaring off into a corner of the room, Shizuo didn't like not being Izaya's center of attention for some reason.

As long as he known Izaya whenever he was in the vicinity the info broker would drop whatever he was doing just to mess with him and vice versa now this stranger had come along and destroyed their dynamics.

"_Damn flea shouldn't focus on this guy. What if he works for that Ganondorf asshole_?" Shizuo thought bitterly, he was so deep in his musing he failed to hear Izaya calling him.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled directly in the blonde's ear startling Shizuo. "What the hell was that for?!" Shizuo shouted.

"You were ignoring me anyway Isaías has agreed to show us to the unopened treasure chests to help us," Izaya said as Shizuo looked behind the smaller male to see Isaías seemed a bit too pleased to be showing them around.

His eye twitching once again, "Do we really need him?" Shizuo griped wanting Izaya far away from the Rito-hybrid as possible.

Sighing in exasperation Izaya glared at the debt collector, "Yes if we want to get through this temple faster, it's easier than wandering aimlessly like we have been doing earlier." Izaya retorted.

"Now that's been decided, come along mi pequeño tangara escarlata (my little scarlet tanager)," Isaías purred placing his hand on Izaya's back, leading him out of the room.

Shizuo didn't failing in noticing Izaya blushing slightly. "Hey do any of you know what he called Izaya?" Shizuo asked as he knew Shinra, Celty, and the others were watching them.

[**I can answer it for you it means my little scarlet tanager and before you say anything the tanager it's a bird known for its striking crimson color**.] Shinra answered.

"And that's supposed to be flattering?" Shizuo raised a brow questioningly. [**Think of it this way Shizuo, Isaías is part bird to call Izaya a bird known for its stunning colors must mean he finds Izaya attractive**.] Shinra explained before he let out a painful groan from Erika knocking him away and taking the headset.

[**Shizuo are you just going to let some guy take Izaya away from you?! Go out there and get your uke**!] Erika screamed.

"Uke?" Shizuo titled his head in confusion. [**Well I know you are rather Tsundere and Izaya is Yandere, but I still think you would be the seme in the relationship**.] Erika rambled as her terminology just flew over Shizuo's head before the headset was taken away from her.

[**Don't bother thinking about anything she said, but you should catch up to them if you want to get through the temple**.] Kadota spoke; he would hate for Shizuo to actually catch onto what Erika meant and blew a fuse.

"Yeah who knows what trouble that flea would get into without me there to watch out for him," Shizuo muttered as he left the room.

"Is Shizuo always so dense?" Sei asked Teki. "You have no idea," Teki sighed as the two fairies flew after the would-be Hero of Destiny.

X

X

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: First off have to say sorry for the late update, I have no real excuse other than slight writer's block concerning this story. Now that the apology is out of the way, thank you to all who read, reviewed, put this story as well as me on their favorites and alerts lists.

Now as for my character Isaías, have to admit he came out of nowhere and when looking for Spanish names I found a Spanish version of the name Isaiah and couldn't resist.

As to those who questioned why is Isaías Spanish. Well anyone who played Wind Waker knows that the Rito people resemble condors, or possibly hawks, and seem to have some relation with some sort of Native American culture.

The most suggestible being Andean culture: males have dark skin and the main theme of the Dragon Roost Island contains some Andean instruments such as zampoña (or pan pipes) and charango or at least this is what Zelda Wiki told me, I'm no expert in music I just listen and appreciate it.

I also didn't want to include the Oocca in this temple because well quite frankly they scare me slightly, seriously those things are just plain creepy! Thanks again and see you next chapter!


End file.
